


Stop Being Childish!

by violetsaren_tblue



Series: Childish [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Child Yamaguchi Tadashi, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, DADCHI AND SUGAMOMMA, Don't worry, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno Family, M/M, Minor Character(s), Please Send Help, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Relationship Study, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Stressed Tsukishima Kei, That's it...I think, Things are taking a turn for the worse, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, all of this is in the audience's hands, first year friendships, there will still be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsaren_tblue/pseuds/violetsaren_tblue
Summary: Tsukishima's morning already started off pretty badly, so when he finds a not-so-pleasant surprise concerning Yamaguchi, he realized that he had hit the bottom of the barrel. So, he is left with no choice but showing the team what had happened. He doesn't know how he is going to fix it but he knows why.He just doesn't want to say it out loud.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima knew that today was going to be a rough day. He woke up with a headache and a bad taste in his mouth. He ended up being late for his meetup with Yamaguchi, before they walked to school together. Which brought him to something that soured his mood even more. A puzzle of sorts-he bristled. He hated puzzles.  
Where was Yamaguchi?  


On the rare occasion that Tsukishima slept in and ended up being late, Yamaguchi waited for him, even if that meant being late for home room-like some loyal pup. Not that he would admit it out loud but that was one of the things that Tsukishima liked about Yamaguchi, he was stubbornly loyal. So why wasn't he standing in front of him, smiling too brightly for the morning and singing a soft "Morning Tsukki!" Maybe Yamaguchi was running late too? Usually when Yamaguchi thought he was running late, he would text him, similarly if he was sick. Something was clearly up and it made Tsukishima's head pound even more. Perhaps, Yamaguchi was still just sleeping. Yeah, that had to be it.  
He decided to walk over to his friend's house and check it out. Maybe he really was sick, that would explain why he slept in so late. He almost smiled at the thought of the text he might've received. ~Wahh!! Tsukki I'm sick >.<~  


Cute.  


Not that he thought that Yamaguchi was cute. No, of course not. He was freaking adorable. Tsukishima could feel his face warming up at that thought. It was kind of a huge secret that Tsukishima kept from his closest friend. That he really didn't want to be best friends, he wanted to be boyfriends. Just the idea of holding hands with Yamaguchi on cold winter nights and cuddling with him while watching scary movies and kissing him gently when-No. No. No.No.No. He had to stop thinking about it. Tsukishima hoped he didn't look half as flushed as he felt. For he was standing in front of the Yamaguchi household.  


Yamaguchi's parents, both, worked full time and then some-meaning that they were almost never around the house. This left Yamaguchi to fend for himself most nights. Alone. Which was why Tsukishima didn't mind if Yamaguchi came over during the week and had dinner with his family. After all, weren't they family with how long they have known each other? Tsukishima thought that he made a better family to Yamaguchi than his actually mother and father did. He clicked is tongue, pulling the spare key out of a nearby flower pot. Come to think of it, he had only seen his freckled friend's parents on one occasion, middle school graduation. Which was obligatory for parents to show. Terrible. Tsukishima unlocked the door with a resonant click and open the creaking door. The House echoed with emptiness. The air seemed stale. That was hint number two that something was wrong.  
Tsukishima made his way around the creme colored hallways until he was in front of Yamaguchi Tadashi's door . It was completely quiet. He couldn't hear anything coming from the other side of the door. Not even the common soft snoring that Tsukishima had grown accustomed to. Strike Three. Tsukishima out  


He slammed the door open, not caring if he started Yamaguchi.  


"Yamaguchi, its time to get up." He said, doing his best to disguise the paranoia in his voice at the lack of sound that still hung heavy in the room. But he felt relief wash over him at the pile of blankets on the floor. Yamaguchi must have fallen off the bed, Tsukishima concluded from his clumsy best friend. He picked up the blankets, expecting to find Yamaguchi underneath.  


He was.  


Just not the Yamaguchi Tsukishima was expecting.  


Underneath the pile of blankets was a child. His mousy brown hair was sticking up all over the place. His small body was curled in on itself as if trying to make itself even smaller. Clad in only an oversized T-shirt, freckles that generously spotted his skin like little chocolate flakes could be seen. It was obviously and undoubtedly Yamaguchi-but a child version of him. Tsukishima stood there for a good 10 minutes just staring.  


What the hell.  


Was this some kind of joke. But it is hereby diagnosed of being severely unfunny.  


Slowly, the miniature Yamaguchi opened his eyes. Huge, doe eyes that were drowsy from sleep made there way up to Tsukishima's face. Tsukishima stiffened, internally begging that the small Yamaguchi retained memories. There was no glint of recognition shown in the smaller's face. He deflated. What was he going to do?  


Yamaguchi yawned, sitting up from his position on the floor.  


Tsukishima deflated even more.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


The squeaking of shoes and thud of volleyballs hitting the floor bounced around the gym walls as morning practice commenced. Coach Ukai looked on at the teenagers practicing hard, a sense of pride overtaking him. From his experience with them, and having been one himself, kids that age tended to be lazy, egotistical bags of hormones. But these kids here. Although they may have their moments, these kids here were genuine. But something seemed to be missing . That's right, where was the early morning arguing that had become routine? Ukai Jr. did a head count, finding only 10 kids in his gym. He scanned the area again noticing that they were missing a pair of glasses and a set of freckles. That was strange. For as much as Tsukishima said that he didn't care for volleyball, he never missed morning practice. And Yamaguchi was always with him. So what was the deal this morning? They both couldn't be out sick, could they?  


As the coach ruminated on that, the door to the clubroom opened.  


"Tsukishima." Daichi called from his position across the gym. ukai looked over to the door to see a distraught Tsukishima. It was subtle, but it was there. "Why are you late to practice?" The captain boomed, not appreciating the blonde's tardiness.  


"Yo, kid! What's got you worked up?" Ukai took over, finding this the more important question.  


"Yeah, and where's Yamaguchi?" Hinata piped. The team gathered around the front entrance of the gym. Sugawara shared a concerned glance with Daichi. They didn't know what was wrong but to work up Tsukishima this bad, it probably had to do with Yamaguchi. That seemed to be the question that bothered him most though. Tsukishima glanced between each member of the volleyball team before slowly looking down as his pant leg. The team's gaze followed his until they noticed small hands clamped onto Tsukishima's leg. Tsukishima reached down and pushed the owner of the hands forward.  


The team was greeted with the sight of a small, chubby-cheeked Yamaguchi, fidgeting with their hands.  


"Holy shit."


	2. So cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hinata trying to interact with this new version of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima being overprotective.

Well, this was an unexpected turn of events. 

Hinata was excited for this morning practice for some distinguished reason. He didn't know how, he just knew that something exciting was going to happen. 

That morning, he met up with Kageyama and started their daily race to the gym, Next to him, the grumpy setter stretched.His gym clothed pulled taunt around his muscles. Hinata forced himself to look away, biting his lip in effort. His face turned so red that it matched the shade of his hair almost perfectly. Ever since their victory with Shiratorizawa and they started prepping for nationals, Hinata couldn't help but notice how handsome Kageyama's features were. As if we were a piece of art rather than a person. 

"Oi, dumbass, are you sick or something? What's up with you?" Kageyama, still stretching, inquired from his side. 

"Of course not, idiot Kageyama! I'm just...super pumped about practice this morning!" Although it wasn't a lie, Kageyama raised a dark eyebrow at his reply-however, he didn't dwell on the strangeness of his response. 

"Ready...set...GO!" The cry was loud enough to frighten the crows perched on a nearby phone pole. 

And they raced into the early morning sunrise. 

Once they had reached the school, the two threw open the doors to see their teammates already warming up. 

Hinata sighed dejectedly. He had hoped to be the the first ones to the gym, totally not because he wanted to be alone with Kageyama! That would be absurd! He supposed that he had spent so much time ogling at stupid Kageyama. It was entirely his fault for being so gosh darn handsome! Dang him! 

It couldn't be helped so he moved on to practicing receives. By the time Daichi approached him, his forearms were red from the ball. Judging from the stern expression on Daichi's face, it couldn't be good. What did he do this time? The ginger looked down at his hands trying to think of anything he did to anger the captain. He ran his hands through his hair groaning in frustration for he couldn't think of anything! 

"Hey Hinata? Have you seen Tsukishima this morning? The father figure captain asked worriedly, never faltering in his paternal tone. 

Hinata almost smiled. it wasn't something that he did wrong, but something that Tsukishima did wrong. The excitable teen would take great pleasure in the scolding that the mean, stingy Tsukishima would receive. It wasn't as though he didn't try to get along with him, it was just really hard to keep a smile on your face and your hand extended when the recipient was the king of jerks and had a horrible attitude. 

Before he could answer the gym doors flew open, revealing a mussed Tsukishima, his eyes wide and his frown more prominent. Daichi gave a nod to Hinata before jogging over to the gym entrance. \

"Tsukishima, why are you late to practice? " He said in the most calm voice he could manage-which was still quite firm sounding. Coach Ukai intersected him. Which was when Hinata noticed a very important missing piece. Yamaguchi was no where to be seen. Although Hinata had mixed feelings about that particular teammate, he couldn't help but worry about his well being. Yamaguchi was kind and sweet and caring. That was when he was without Tsukishima. Couldn't the freckled teen see that he was a corrupting influence? Could he see that Tsukishima needed to treat not only the other people but Yamaguchi himself better? Countless times, Hinata found a down-trodden expression of the poor kid's face when a biting remark was directed his way. Even his best friend wasn't safe from his jerkiness. A twisting feeling sunk into Hinata's skin. 

"Yeah, and where's Yamaguchi?" He asked, not quite hearing nor caring about the Coach's question. Tsukishima seemed to stiffen at that question before looking down. 

Hinata found something incredible when he looked down too. 

It was a little Yamaguchi! And when he said little, he wasn't exaggerating! The Yamaguchi in front of him came up to his kneecaps, his limbs thin and fragile. An increasingly timid expression rested on his face. He played with his fingers, avoiding the gaze of everyone in the room. 

He was so cute! 

"Holy shit," coach Ukai breathed, gaping at the mystery before him. Everyone else on the team was frozen in place. Hinata looked over to Kageyama. A dumbfounded expression graced his stupid, sculpted features. The spiker had to repress a smirk at how stupid his crush looked at that moment. He took another look at tiny Yamaguchi. 

He felt an overwhelming urge to lift him up an spin his around like he does with his little sister Natsu. Before Hinata realized he was even walking, he was in front of Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi looked up at him was both fear and curiosity dancing in his mossy brown eyes. Hinata swooned. So cute!! He reached to pick him up only to find a giant hand to the face. 

"I don't know what you think your doing but you are not laying a hand on him." Tsukishima says bitterly, not taking his hand off of Hinata's face until he felt a tugging on his pant leg. They both cast their gaze downward to find Yamaguchi with his arms extended, clenching and unclenching his hands, as if asking to be picked up. When Tsukishima didn't pick him up right away, he turned to Hinata, his face glittering with hope. 

At that point, Hinata didn't hesitate. He scooped him up in his arms and twirled him around, laughing. That was it, Hinata decided. He might not know what exactly happened to his teammate but he decided that he would do everything in his power to become his favorite. This might not have been the best start. For Yamaguchi was currently squirming in his arms, whimpering and clearly not enjoying the spinning. His chubby fingers clung to Hinata's practice jersey desperately. 

"Stop that, he doesn't like it!" Tsukishima yelled, marching over to where Hinata was twirling Yamaguchi. The tall blonde ripped Yamaguchi out of his arms and held him tenderly to his chest. "Honestly, think about what you're going!" 

Hinata muttered something about Tsukishima's stinginess under his breath until he saw Yamaguchi peeking at him before hiding his face once again in Tsukishima's chest. When he peeked again, Hinata made a funny face-pulling his eyelids down and sticking out his tongue. The Yamaguchi smiled angelically. 

Hinata felt his heart melt. He was so precious! 

Even the team ease within seeing that although they don't know what happened, Yamaguchi was at least okay. Suga approached the two of them and put a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. 

"It's okay, no harm done, right?" Sugawara smiled at him. Yamaguchi stopped hiding his face to look up at the silver-haired third year. Suga smiled back down at him, eyes all scrunched up and all teeth soon enough Yamaguchi was smiling similarly back at him. 

Tsukishima felt a twinge of pain in his heart, he didn't know what it could possibly be, but he knew that he was incredibly annoyed at the situation. And all of the attention that Yamaguchi was receiving. 

It was pretty easy to guess that Yamaguchi didn't like the spotlight very much. Which was why being a pinch server was so hard for him. Tanaka and Nishinoya took a step closer to Yamaguchi to get a better look at him and perhaps pinch his cheeks or pat his head. They were warded off by Tsukishima's mighty glare. Geez, it was going to be hard preventing Yamaguchi from becoming uncomfortable, or god forbid, start crying. 

And it was all thanks to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Many! Exclamation! Points! Oh well, that what you get when you write for Hinata. Just wanted to say that I appreciate all of the support I have been given and would like to express that I appreciate all comments whether they suggest a character or not, I would like any support I can get. It motivates me to write! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Is it possible?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga establishes some rules, Yamaguchi remembers something, and Sugawara delivers a very important message for Yamaguchi.

Saying that Sugawara was surprised was an understatement. Unsettled, yes. Deterred, definitely. Completely won over by the beautifully adorable sight before him, undoubtedly. 

Yamaguchi, from what Suga had seen of him, was rather mature for his age-always working hard and never giving himself a moment to lose himself in just having fun. What could he say? Yamaguchi was the earnest type. if Suga had one wish for his teammate, it would be for him to lighten up a little and enjoy the wonders of being young. Saying that outloud made him sound like an old man so the third year kept that part to himself. 

And here he was! Yamaguchi! He couldn't have been any older than two or three. Much like his older version, he didn't say very much. In fact, all Suga had heard from him were noises of distress and joy. At this juncture, the teen doubted that he could even speak. He doubted that Yamaguchi even remembered them, as no signs of recognition were shown even in his best friend. 

Currently, Tsukishima was holding him protectively, glaring at anyone who had tried to get close. So, Sugawara decided on a back attack. Suga approached Tsukishima from the back, placing a hand on his shoulder and carefully resolving the situation between Hinata and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi turned to look at him, and he couldn't help but smile at him brightly and when Yamaguchi smiled back, Suga internally cooed. Yamaguchi always needed to smile more! Maybe this was a blessing in some weird crazy, twisted way. 

The situation began to turn sour again judging by the acerbic glare that Tsukishima was giving everyone-even the Coach! 

Suga took advantage of his position, gently prying Yamaguchi away from Tsukishima and in return, Tsukishima looked about ready to kill his upperclassman. Suga did his best to ignore the piercing gaze that promised death as he brought the small child to the circle of teens eagerly waiting for their turn. 

"Okay, something happened and now Yamaguchi is a child. That much is obvious. I do not know how we are going to solve this issue but I believe that we should actively look for a solution. After all, Nationals are coming up and we need our pinch server. But for right now, it seems like everyone wants a turn holding him. With some patience and some rules, everyone will get a get one." Suga paused and the team took the opportunity to cheer. 

"He's so small! i never imagined that our underclassman could be this tiny!" Nishinoya crowed, jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Yeah! Tsukishima has been holding out on us! He's seen yamaguchi so small and cute and he never showed us pictures or anything!" Tanaka joined, not reading Tsukishima's social cue of 'shut the fuck up before I find a way to impale you with a volleyball.' 

"Guys, Suga wasn't finished. I suggest you shut up and listen or I'll have you run extra laps." They might not have been able to read Tsukishima's expression, but they sure could read Daichi's.

Suga gave an appreciative nod to his secret boyfriend. 

"So the rules are: First, when you hold Yamaguchi, you will only hold him for five minutes-that way everyone will get a turn before the end of practice. Second, while someone holds Yamaguchi, the rest of us will be practicing seeing as we still have Nationals coming up. Thirdly, anyone holding Yamaguchi must be gentle concerning both his physical and mental state. For all we know, the Yamaguchi that we know may still be in there. So, if we mention something upsetting it could set him off which means on the worst possible things in the world-Yamaguchi crying." The team nodded in agreement. "And last, if Tsukishima believes that you are being to rough or dangerous with Yamaguchi, he has the right to revoke your holding privileges." 

"What?!" Three people, specifically the ones most likely to get their time with Yamaguchi taken away from them, howled in unison. Suga predicted that Tanka, hinata and Nishinoya would protest to this particular rule. Tsukishima smirked, completley willing to abide. Sugawara silenced them with one look, like a true mother. 

"Tsukishima knows what's best for Yamaguchi at this point. He's known him the longest and obviously knows him the best." They concluded, daring the others to challenge him. Suga turned to Tsukishima. "And you, you are only allowed to take Yamaguchi away if they really are being to rough with him, okay?" Tsukishima's sarcastic smiles faltered and he sighed. 

"Fine." 

"Okay, good. Now, my turn will begin." Suga said happily, looking at Yamaguchi and scrunching his nose at him eliciting a giggle from the star-skinned child. 

"No fair Suga. You got to hold him for longer!" Tanaka whined, but was quickly silenced by Daichi putting a firm hand on the back of his skull and pushing him away from the two. 

Suga mouthed something to Daichi. Although attempting to be discreet, Dichi blushed a deep red at the words exchanged. It was made worse by the fact that Asahi could read lips and was off his practice all day. Sugawara shook his head, nothing to be done about it, he figured. 

He really wished that he didn't have to keep his relationship with Daichi a secret, but what what to be done, had to be done. To him, Daichi was one of the most amazing volleyball players. And his sexuality should not have been a factor in letting him play in his middle school years. Suga understood that Daichi was fearful but there was no reason to be scared now. All of their teammates relied on them both on and off the court. And the coach and Tadeka had let them know that they would accept them no matter what after Nishinoya came out as bisexual. So why was Daichi so worried? Didn't he want to be his? 

A hand on his cheek distracted Sugawara from his depressing thoughts. Suga looked down to see Yamaguchi's big brown eyes searching his face. Suga smiled, closing his eyes because he knew that the smile didn't even reach half-way there. However, even as a small child, Yamaguchi was very perceptive when he wanted to be. He wrapped his arms around Suga's neck and made a short hmph sound as if trying to say that it was going to be okay. Although he wavered at first, Suga then felt that when Daichi was ready to come out to the team, he was ready and that day is worth waiting for. Suga actually smiled and hugged Yamaguchi back. When he pulled away, the child stared at his elder's face once more, unbreaking. There was suddenly, a strange shine in Yamaguchi's eyes. He reached up and poked the mole right underneath Sugawara's right eye. 

Startled, Suga reeled back for a moment. When he got over his initial surprise, he looked at Yamaguchi questioningly. He hoped that he conveyed his confusion enough for an answer. The shine grew to be a sheet of tears. Suga almost began to panic, this was what he was trying to avoid! What did he do! Yamaguchi moved his hand from Suga's cheek to touch his own freckled one. 

"P-ph-per." He closed his mouth again, a pout of frustration came upon Yamaguchi's face. Sugawara was overwhelmed. He was trying to talk. And what was even more was it seemed as though he remembered something. That was progress, right? Then why was he crying? Yamaguchi hmphed again to get his attention. He pointed to Suga and mouthed "p-errty." He then pointed to himself and mouthed "N-note p-errty" with a confused expression on his face. Sugawara inferred that Yamaguchi was confused as to why sugawara was seen as pretty for having a spot on his face, while the spots on his face made him ugly. Where did that come from? That was when Suga remembered something. 

Awhile ago, Yamaguchi sheepishly revealed that he used to be bullied a lot, after an incident with a football player from another school. It must have been one of Yamaguchi's earliest memories for it to have been the first thing that Yamaguchi remembered. Being bullied. Suga shoulders slumped with sadness. Yamaguchi, himself, looked down as if ashamed of his own face. Suga had to think of something and fast because Yamaguchi looked about ready to cry. 

Suga held his face, forcing the child to look at him. 

"Pretty. Very, very pretty." Suga said, stroking the soft skin of Yamaguchi's cheek. And he wasn't lying. Suga occasionally noticed the attractiveness of Yamaguchi. When he was smiling or laughing, it was almost an extraterrestrial sigh to behold. It was a combination of a round face and large eyes that qualified his face as pretty. Yet, Yamaguchi felt the need to cover his laugh and to hide his smile because others thought it amusing to convince Yamaguchi that he wasn't beautiful-all because of some dots on his body. "Don't listen to what other people say. They don't know you. You know you. And you should see yourself for what you truly are. Much more than the word pretty." 

Yamaguchi looked up at him with wide eyes, glistening with unshed tears. He buried his face in Suga's chest, silently thanking him. Suga laughed and hugged him again, also thanking Yamaguchi for comforting him when he needed it. 

Sugawara looked at the time and sighed. His five minutes was up. He looked around the room to decide who should go next. When his eyes landed on the perfect candidate, he smiled sneakily. 

"Kageyama! It's your turn!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Suga's love life troubles will be resolved when its Daichi's turn with Yamaguchi. So y'all don't have to worry. This chapter to me seemed kind of short, for that I apologize but i promise the chapter with Kageyama will be a good one. I already know what I'm going to do! So I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	4. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama would never try to fool himself and say that he is good with kids. So when its his turn with Yamaguchi, he can't help but feel nervous. Ltittle did he know that he should be nervous for other reasons.

Kageyama figured that when it was revealed that Yamaguchi had been reverted back to a child's form, he was the only one that blamed Tsukishima. He didn't know why or how, but he felt that it was somehow his fault. Tsukishima was his best friend, after all. If he truly knew what was best for Yamaguchi, would he really have brought him to the team over a doctor or something? Would a doctor even be able to help in this situation? Kageyama internally shrugged and continued to practice. Lingering thoughts of holding Yamaguchi and playing catch with him slowly dissipated as he became lost in practice. 

That was until Sugawara, his upperclassman, decided it best that he had first dibs on Yamaguchi. Why him? He and Yamaguchi weren't even that close! The extent of their relationship was Yamaguchi taking care of him when he had received a spike to the face. But Yamaguchi tried to take care of everyone, even his older teammates. So what made him special? 

He jogged to where Suga had waved him over. The refreshing setter smiled gently at Kageyama, readjusting Yamaguchi on his hip. Yamaguchi, if possible, looked even more nervous and his eyes were red-ringed. 

This wasn't bound to go well. 

It was probably the way his face naturally sits. He can't help how he looks as if he's about to murder someone. His natural scowl and narrowed eyes scares animals and children alike. Kageyama has tried to get along with little kids before and it almost never has worked out for him. And here he has a child, one more timid than other children, who is most definitely about to burst into tears upon seeing his face. 

Kageyama closed his eyes and waited for the sound of crying. but it never came. After a few seconds, Kageyama opened his eyes to see Yamaguchi staring at him. 

"I think what Yamaguchi needs right now is to feel protected, and I thought that you might be the best candidate." Suga explained getting ready to hand Yamaguchi over. Kageyama took the child's staring as a challenge and began to stare right back. 

While this Yamaguchi was much smaller, their faces were almost exactly the same. There were subtler differences though. There were less freckles scattered across his cheeks and the scar that Yamaguchi received by receiving Asahi's spike with his face, wasn't there anymore. So Yamaguchi really was reverted back to when he was a child. Did he remember anything? 

"He remembered something during my time with him. So, I believe, he is slowly getting his memories back." Suga shared, bouncing Yamaguchi slightly. Kageyama startled, opened his mouth to question Suga on his mind reading sorcery when Suga laughed. "It was written all over your face, you know, you're a pretty expressive guy." 

Before Kageyama could respond, his attention was redirected to Yamaguchi who had reached out an arm to him, asking him something silently. Kageyama noticed a different looking his eyes and he continued to stare. 

"Tu...Ts-Tsukii?" 

Kageyama froze at the soft sound of Yamaguchi's voice. On one hand, Yamaguchi spoke-which was a lot of progress from the unspeaking, unmoving state that Tsukishima had described upon finding him. On the other, Yamaguchi just called him the trash-talking jerk face that was Tsukishima. 

A vein popped on Kageyama's forehead while Sugawara aughed. He tried to restrain himself from yelling at a child and his upperclassman-all the while Yamaguchi was looking between the two of them, confused. 

"My name is Kageyama." He said firmly through gritted teeth. His eyebrows furrowed, hoping that the dark look on his face would discourage Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi's face brightened. 

"Tsukii! Tsukii!" They waved their arms, called Kageyama to come closer. Yamaguchi just looked so happy to see him. It was endearing and Kageyama felt a smile work its way onto his face, He had to force his heart to remember that Yamaguchi wasn't happy to see him, he was happy to see 'Tsukii'. Suga chuckled and carefully gestured Kageyama to hold out his arms before promptly placing Yamaguchi in them. 

Kageyama was beyond uncomfortable. He held Yamaguchi stiffly as Sugawara jogged off to start practicing 

"Good Luck...Tsukii." Suga called cheekily. Kageyama glared at their retreating back before looking down at Yamaguchi, who was cuddling close to him. He took the dark-haired teen's face in his hands. The freckled child poked the space between his eyebrows and then moved his hands down to the bottom of his face and put him thumbs on either side of his mouth. 

"Tsukii." 

Then something clicked in Kageyama's single-celled brain. He had the same scowl and glare and Tsukishima, as much as he hates to admit that they have anything in common. So, Yamaguchi could've remembered Tsukishima's resting bitch face and connected that to Kageyama, leading to this current predicament. Yamaguchi curled closer into his chest, resting his head on Kageyama's clavicle. He hummed happily. 

"Tsukii," he whispered closing his eyes, his long eyelashes tickling his dusted cheeks. 

A feeling of peace came over Kageyama right then and there. He's never held a child like this before. This is the closest to any human being he's been in his entire life, in fact! There was this happiness bubbling inside of him. The same happiness that he feels when he sets the ball perfectly. Or when he looks at Hinata. 

It was an odd feeling for Kageyama because he doesn't feel it often. But as of now, he's been feeling it a lot more. 

Sometimes he just looks at Hinata and that feeling comes over him-and all he wants to do is run his hands through fluffy orange hair and take small hands in his own calloused ones; all he wants to do is hold him close, as close as he was holding Yamaguchi now and watch that bright smile come onto his face when they lock eyes, knowing and full of passion; all he wants, he realizes is Hinata. It was there before, but for some unbeknownst reason, it was evident now. 

Why was it so clear with Yamaguchi in his arms that he liked Hinata? Well, Yamaguchi was the one to go to when it came to feelings. Maybe this was some sort of equivalent of talking to the older version of him? What is he talking about? That would be weird. He looked at Yamaguchi in his arms. This small child, this completely inconspicuous looking child made him realize that he cared. That he cared about Hinata particularly. Another wave of emotion washed Kageyama away. This time it was a want to protect; like some kind of paternal instinct. 

But protect him from what was the question. The other people that would bully Yamaguchi? The magic that made Yamaguchi this way? Yamaguchi, himself? 

Kageyama was no stranger to the rumors, and now he certainly wasn't any stranger to Yamaguchi -which meant he would now do everything in his power to make this wonderful being feel safe and happy. Pride swelled up in his chest. Because it was his duty as a peer and...a friend. 

"Hey guys! Look! Kageyama's smiling! Like for real smiling!" Nishinoya cried from the other side of the gym, pointing at an apparently smiling Kageyama. 

The said person looked between each of his teammates before landing on Hinata, who was turning red at the eye contact that they made. Maybe someday, he'll be able to tell him Hinata makes him want to smile. Suddenly, the child in his arms began to squirm. 

"Tsukii!" Yamaguchi laughed, happy to see his Tsukii smiling. 

Kageyama tensed. Tsukishima looked like he was going to kill him with his bare hands. 

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace, Kageyama Tobio-because that boy is dead. Okay, I need some more character requests before I can even get started on the next chapter...Oh! And thank you for all of the love and support! It really means the world to me to know that some people like my writing! <3


	5. Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi always tries to solve a conflict before it gets too out of hand. But when it comes to his teammates, things are bound for disaster.

It is no secret amongst the Karasuno volleyball team that Asahi Azumane hated conflict. Anger was such an ugly emotion-red-faced and indignant, brutish in every way. Shoving all of that ugliness at another person is the most terrible thing someone can do in Asahi's opinion. Conflict was ugly and he preferred the more beautiful things in life.

"Tsukii!"

With that world everything turned to hell. Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing at Tsukishima's expense, which was no surprise. Sugawara, secretly mischievous, snickered playfully-knowing full well what he had done.

"Suga." Daichi hissed under his breath, fully aware that he would not be able to stop him from giggling like a cheesy villain.

And Tsukishima. Oh, no Tsukishima. That should just become part of his name at this point. Because right now, he was the living embodiment of the simile, 'like a storm'. A dark glare twisted onto his face, it was the physical manifestation of a lighting bolt striking Kageyama down with the utmost fury, electrocuting him to pieces. His fists were tightly clenched, willing the heavens to actually clap the other first year with electric currents.

To the untrained eye, the relationship between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was incredibly one-sided. Yamaguchi always being the one to follow and support his other like a true friend. It took some careful examination to see that Tsukishima does the exact same thing. The way he gently guides the shorter's hands when practicing blocking, the way he waits patiently for Yamaguchi to finish changing and the way he secretly steals looks at the freckled boy, so careful and full of affection; all prove that Tsukishima truly cares for Yamaguchi. Maybe more than just a friendly way.

But this big of a reaction was surprising even considering that.

Tsukishima started marching toward Kageyama, who looked absolutely disturbed and was still holding a quite content Yamaguchi. Asahi's fight or flight reflexes kicked in. He intercepted Tsukishima with his arms spread wide in a peaceful gesture. Hoping, no, praying, that the bespectacled's wrath would not be directed on him.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright. This is probably just some misunderstanding! I mean, uh, you both have some scary looking faces!" Tsukishima glared at him like he was a cockroach in his kitchen. "No offense! Its just maybe Yamaguchi confused your faces! ...right? Asahi attempted to pacify, making simple gestures with his hands to emphasize his point , looking emphatically at Tsukishima.

The taller's facial expression softened a bit, not at Asahi's words, however. But at Yamaguchi, who was peering over Ashai's shoulder. Then a curious look of enlightenment came upon Tsukishima's face before he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smirked.

"Pathetic"

Almost immediately after Tsukishima muttered that word, Yamaguchi began to struggle in Kageyama's arms.

"Tsukii! Tsukii!" He cried, shoving himself away from Kageyama, who looked a bit put out that Yamaguchi was no longer being affectionate with him. Kageyama set him down and the child took off, stumbling toward Tsukishima.

Until he tripped over the hem of his shirt and fell on his face.

Tsukishima, right away, rushed to his side. Yamaguchi looked up at him, teary-eyed but a bright smile on his face.

"Did he just call Yamaguchi pathetic?

"I don't know, looks like it though. We should beat him up."

Tsukishima turned to glare at the owners of the voices but was quelled by a tiny Yamaguchi rocketing into his chest.

"Tsukii!" Yamaguchi gigled hugging Tsukishima's sternum, arms not quite reaching all the way around. Tsukishima looked placated at this , picking Yamaguchi up and standing straight and proud. Yes, yes, I am Tsukii.

Asahi sighed with relief. everything was right with the world again.

"Okay, everything's hunky-dory now so hand the kid off to someone else and get on with practice." The coach shouted from the other side of the net, possibly crabby from having to hold his position with his arm extended while waiting for the easily-distracted teenagers to get back on track.

Tsukishima looked around at the team, some of them already discouraged knowing that Tsukishima would not pick them and walked off. Naturally, Ashai was surprised when Tsukishima came over to him and set Yamaguchi down in front of him and pushed the child toward Asahi. Yamaguchi looked between the two of them, before hesitantly waddling over to Asahi, looking up at him, query in his eyes. He understood that Tsukishima wanted him to go with Asahi but he didn't understand why. Asahi smiled knowingly down at him, extending a large hand for Yamaguchi to take. Yamaguchi clapped their hands together, before looking back at Tsukishima. Tsukishima nodded and Yamaguchi looked to Asahi and smiled, as if saying 'Tsukii trusts you, so I trust you.' The gentle giant was glad to see a smile on Yamaguchi's face.

Yamaguchi always looked troubled, something always on his mind. The only time Asahi sees him smile or laugh is when Tsukishima made a crude comment. He never wanted to pry so he never said anything. But he secretly wished that Yamaguchi's happiness would find him. Maybe it had something to do with memories. This Yamaguchi was much more smiley and easy-going than their Yamaguchi. They wouldn't have remembered anything bad that happened to them in the past because of their child state, explaining his more happy nature. He'd have to ask Tsukishima about it later. Because for right now, he was going to enjoy his time with Yamaguchi.

Who was currently staggering behind him for Asahi had forgotten about his much longer strides compared to the smaller's little legs. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Yamaguchi!" He said, picking Yamaguchi up from under his arms and then readjusting him so that Asahi had one arm under his knees and one arm over his back, rubbing soothing circles.

Noya used to rub his back just like this. Especially when his nerves got the better of him before game days. His relationship with Nishinoya was incredibly complicated. Some days, Nishinoya would stand a little closer to him than necessary or gab his hand comfortingly and unafraid. Other days, the libero would refuse to come near him. Which did crazy things to Asahi's head. And hormones. Sometimes he looks at Suga's and Daichi's relationship and wishes he and Noya could be so balanced, so in control. Nishinoya was so unpredictable and full of spunk that he was like lightning. Capable of bringing life just as much as it was capable of ending it. Meanwhile, Asahi was in the background, slowly following after Nishinoya like thunder. Bringing comfort to little but scaring most.

He felt weak. So weak around Nishinoya because Noya was so fierce and fearless. Asahi knew that he'd never be able to collect his thoughts enough to form a coherent confession. There were just too many things that Noya was to him. A friend, a teammate, a crush. One of the most amazing people he's ever met. So, because he couldn't ever find the strength to tell his most reliable friend how he felt, he as weak. So weak.

"Stwong." 

That word was whispered and hard to make out. But there was no doubt in Asahi's mind that Yamaguchi just called him strong. Asahi looked down to find Yamaguchi resting his head on his firm chest. HE looked as if he was dozing off, clearly enjoying the little back rub he was receiving. He must have whispered the word in his sleepy haze. Somehow, the wing spiker felt that the word was not randomly voiced. 

From his time with Yamaguchi, Asahi knew that the pinch server was good when it came to feelings and being sensitive and comforting. The younger male had helped calm him down when he was two hairs away from a panic attack, anchoring him down to earth by encouraging deep breaths and reminding him of sounds and other senses around him. Yamaguchi knew how to listen and what to do to make anyone feel better. That's why Takeda believed that Yamaguchi would be the first one to get a girlfriend. Yamaguchi must have sensed his insecurity and wanted to remind him of his role. 

His role as the strong number three of Karasuno volleyball team; who wasn't afraid of anything when it came to his team; who wasn't afraid of anything when it came to Nishinoya. 

Yamaguchi was reminding him to stay strong. Asahi almost laughed-even as a little kid, Yamaguchi knew just what to do to make him feel better. Now if he could only do the same for him. For right at that moment, Yamaguchi stirred. He began kicking and struggling in Asahi's arms, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

The sound cut through the gym, drawing everyone's attention. Tsukishima bolted to his side and ripped him out of Asahi's arms. He stared lethally at Asahi. 

"What happened." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the prolonged update, I was in California with no internet. RIP me.   
> I hope that you guys can open up the picture, I worked really hard on it so...   
> Anyways, Ennoshita is next and I struggle. What else is new.


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita made a promise. However, when things begin to get ugly, he is torn between helping his teammate and keeping his promise. What will he do?

"What happened?" 

Ennoshita knew before he even had to look. 

Yamaguchi remembered something and it wasn't good. He, among others, joined Tsukishima in crowding Yamaguchi. This time the Coach came along, hands over his ears. 

"What's wrong now? Is he hungry or somethin' ?" 

"I-I don't think so. I was just holding him and he was sleeping but then he started to freak out. I swear I didn't do anything!" Asahi explained, attempting to get close enough to Yamaguchi to pat his head in an act of comfort. Tsukishima step away from him, confirming Asahi's worst fear-he had become the target of Tsukishima's mighty wrath. If the situation wasn't so upsetting, Ennoshita might have laughed. It was about to get even more upsetting as Enno spotted something darkening Yamaguchi's T-shirt and dribbling down his leg. 

"Is that blood?" He piped, quietly, hoping that he was mistaken. 

Tsukishima held Yamaguchi away from him, to examine the small child. Upon finding the led liquid staining the fabric and the thin trail that ended up dripping onto the gym floor, his eyes widened. He pulled Yamaguchi close to him again, clasping him tightly. 

Hinata looked like he was going to be sick. Kageyama stood in front of him in an attempt to block his vision, his own look of horror contorting his features. Asahi's lip trembled as he stood frozen; similar to Tanaka and Nishinoya, along with Kinoshita and Narita, who were uncharacteristically sullen. Suga stood hands over his mouth, as if trying to stop himself from screaming. Daichi put an arm around Suga, his priority, looking around for any form of help. Help was found neither in the coaches who looked two seconds away from passing out nor the managers, standing completely still as if stone statues. 

Ennoshita thought rationally. 

"I'll grab the AED." He said, turning away to run and grab the aforementioned aid kit. If he was being honest with himself, he volunteered for two reasons. Because it was the right thing to do in this situation and because he couldn't witness the scene any longer. Seeing all of his teammates so shocked and down-trodden was already off-putting but knowing that the cause was one of the teammate's suffering made it pretty unbearable for Ennoshita. 

It was like one of those black and white scenes in movies. When everything moves slowly because it represented the slow descent into depression that each of the characters would experience reaction to the action in the monochromatic cut. It would be in black and white to represent the injustice of what had happened. It would make the statement that the even the good must wade through the darkness to be good and the evil experience light in their lives more often than they can see. The lack if sound would represent the silence that comes with pain. While some pains are vocal, most are internalized-quietly sneaking up on a person. 

Only now, the pain is coming all out. And Ennoshita did not want to be apart of that scene. 

Call him selfish. 

Don't get him wrong, Yamaguchi was his friend. One of his closest friends, from their many talks on the bench, he determined. He knew things about Yamaguchi that even Tsukishima didn't know. So why was it that he couldn't be there for his friend. 

He realized that he was walking slower getting back to the group of teens than he was running away. Was it because he was scared? 

Ennoshita watched his sneakers slowly move one step in front of the other. In his hands, he held the medical box tightly; so tightly that his knuckles began turning white. Was it because he didn't want to see his friend suffering? 

Or was it because he knew why he was bleeding? 

"Hey Chikara! What are you doing just standing there?" Tanaka came trudging over to him. Ennoshita stood to attention , walking faster to meet his fellow second year in the middle. 

"Nothing. How's Yamaguchi?" Tanaka paled and began to shuffle from one foot to the other. 

"I think that you should see for yourself." He replied gravely, leading Ennoshita back over to where the team was gathered. 

Once he got to the center, he felt like throwing up. 

The sight before him reminded him of all the terrible things in the world. 

Yamaguchi was lying on the ground flat on his back. His T-shirt was discarded, leaving Yamaguchi in an old pair of T-rex underwear. Their screaming was reduced to quiet whimpers of pain. And upon scanning the child's bare top half, Ennoshita was reminded why he didn't want to be there. 

There was a gaping hole in Yamaguchi's side, still bleeding. The wound was large and deep, spanning from Yamaguchi's rib cage to the beginning of his right hip. Dark red and ugly, the gash served a testament to Ennoshita that it is the innocent the suffer the most in the world. It truly was a terrible world. 

"What are you waiting for? Patch him up, Enno!" Tanaka said, pushing Ennoshita forward. How ironic. Tanaka was always pushing him to be his best and here he is, literally pushing him at his worst. Thinking of Tanaka, a frowned worked it way onto his face. 

Damnit. He ran away again. 

Ennoshita kneeled down to Yamaguchi's level, reaching out a hand to gingerly run his fingers through his hair, an effort to calm him down a bit more. Yamaguchi flinched away from his touch, his breathing picking up. Tsukishima, who was also kneeling down next to him, raised a hand. 

"Let me." 

Tsukishima then began to make quiet shushing noises and combed his fingers through Yamaguchi's soft locks. In response the child's eyelids began to droop, and soon enough Yamaguchi was in a heavy sleep, exhausted from the screaming and crying. Even now, Tsukishima was the only one that could put Yamaguchi at ease. 

The future captain then took the opportunity to start treating the wound. He eyeballed Tsukishima, letting him know silently that this was going to be the hardest part because it involved alcohol wipes. Getting the message, he began to coo a little louder. Normally, the team would tease the first year for his maternal actions, but even Tanaka, who believed strongly that anytime was a good time for a funny joke, could see that now things had to be serious. Ennoshita was about to apply the wipe, when something strange began to occur. 

The gash started to heal itself. 

Not only that, but Yamaguchi appeared to be growing bigger. Not by much, but it was definitely happening. Soon enough did Yamaguchi look a little older but the wound had turned into a scar. For a moment, the team just stood in shock at the magic before them. The moment ended quickly with the sound of Hinata's loud voice cutting through the stale silence. 

"I've seen that scar before! I asked Yamaguchi about it but he just laughed and told me it was nothing." 

Hinata then turned a shade of white and made direct eye contact with Tsukishima. 

"There are more scars." They stated in unison. 

Ennoshita could distinctly remember the first time he saw the faded red marks on Yamaguchi's dotted skin. He had inquired about the scars and when Yamaguchi attempted to wave him off, Ennoshita grabbed his hand and forced him to look him straight in the eye. 

"You can trust me. I am your teammate, after all."

He'll remember those words for the rest of his life because tears began to well up in Yamaguchi's eyes. The freckled server broke down, spilling his guts and swearing Ennoshita to secrecy. 

And Ennoshita hated secrets. 

"Hey, are you okay Enno? You look like you're about to cry." 

Oh Tanaka. If only he knew. Then maybe he'd be making the same exact face. Or not. Tanka was always so incredibly strong, both mentally and physically, He would do the right thing in this situation. So what was it?! What was the right thing? Ennoshita leaned into Tanaka's arms, embracing him. 

"Dude, seriously what is up with you? ...You know something, don't you?" 

He jumped slightly. Of course Tanaka would chose now of all times  to be observant. Ennoshita gritted his teeth and clung tighter to Tanaka-simultaneously ignoring the surprised looks of his teammates. He whispered. 

"What should I do?" 

After several seconds of careful silence, Tanka put his hands, surprisingly gentle, on Ennoshita's shoulders, pulling him away from himself. Tanaka stood looking at him head on before cracking a small smile. 

"As much as the rest of us want to know, you made a promise. And keeping a promise, no matter the opposition, is what defines the humanity of the person. So be human. At least until Yamaguchi can tell us himself."

Tears danced in his eyelids. It was so clear all of a sudden. Yamaguchi trusted him and he'd be a coward to betray his trust. Ennoshita rubbed his eyes with his arm, then turned around to face his team. Scanning over each and everyone of them before casting his gaze to Yamaguchi-who had began to curl into himself. Ennoshita proceed to take the child's face in his hands. 

"I'll keep your secret for now. If you promise to trust us more in the future. Can you promise me that?" 

A wetness on his fingertips brought his attention to the quiet tears running down Yamaguchi's face as he nuzzled Ennoshita's hand. 

Ennoshita smiled lightly. 

"It's a deal then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you prepared for the angst, cause I wasn't. Anyways, I'm really happy with all of the requests that I got for characters! Don't be afraid to request more though! Next up is Tanka then Daichi. Don't forget that I'm including characters that aren't from Karasuno and I'm including EVERYONE from Karasuno. Oh! And I appreciate each and every one of your guy's comments. They mean the world to me, so please keep commenting and I'll see you next time!


	7. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka ruminates over what it means to be happy, and what he can do to bring that happiness to Yamaguchi

Out of all the surprises that fell upon them, one of the largest would be when Ennoshita placed Yamaguchi in Tanaka's arms. Tanaka almost fainted. But he bargained with crying tears of joy instead. 

"Chikara, you didn't tell me you were pregnant!" A few scoffs and giggles escaped the crowd as Ennoshita hit Tanaka upside the head. 

"Stop. We need to be serious for just a bit longer. Besides, even if we did have a baby, to produce that beautiful a result, you couldn't be the father." A couple more laughed bounced around the previously depressed gym. "Anyways, I think we should add to our rule list, considering the incoming developments. I believe that it is vital that we are here for Yamaguchi when he remembers stuff like this. If he starts screaming again, get Tsukishima. Although practice in important, the well being of our teammate is our priority and Tsukishima is the only one who can calm down Yamaguchi." Ennoshita leaned slightly so that he was eye level with Yamaguchi, who was nervously fidgeting in Tanaka's arms. a small unhappy frown on his face. The black haired second year stroked Yamaguchi's hair, coaxing a small smile out of him. "If there's any progress with him , like talking and walking and remembering-fill us in, in between shifts. That way, we can better decide how to care for Yamaguchi. Sound good?" Ennoshita stood up to his full height, hands on hips, determined. 

When everyone nodded in agreement, Ennoshita smiled calmly and clapped his hands-signalling that practice was going to continue. Tanaka felt a burst of fondness in his heart. He was going to be a great captain., next year. 

The crowd began to disperse as practice began once more and Yamaguchi squirmed a little in Tanaka's arms. He reached a hand out to the retreating back of Tsukishima. Yamaguchi made a sad humming noise in the back of his throat, his expression melancholy. Now. Tanaka was no Sherlock Holmes but even he could see that between the sad eyes and outstretched arm, Yamaguchi really didn't want to be with him right now. He wanted to be with Tsukishima. But then, Tanaka noticed somethings in Yamaguchi's eyes. 

Was that betrayal? 

It wasn't a look foreign to Tanaka. He's seen it in Nishinoya's eyes when Asahi backed out on him. He's seen it in Hinata's eyes when Kageyama held back. He's even seen it in his own eyes when Ennoshita ran away in their first year. But such a look in Yamaguchi's eyes was unheard of. What could Yamaguchi possibly feel betrayed about? 

The olive-haired boy took his outstretched hand, brought it in and clenched his shirt where his scar was. He whimpered again. Yamaguchi looked up at Tanaka with those offended eyes and Tanaka felt his stomach drop.

Oh how he loathed that look. 

Tanaka hated seeing anyone sad. Which was why he made it his life's mission to chase away the dark clouds and bring the rays of sun. He had met his match when Yamaguchi joined the team. He was someone who always looked so gloomy and out of place if he wasn't standing by Tsukishima's side. So Tanaka set his sights on Yamaguchi, determined to make him laugh at least once every day. It was difficult, more difficult than any of those stupid English tests; because unlike a piece of paper that can easily be erased, what he said to Yamaguchi would last forever. That and he knew that he would be dealing with a vulnerable human being rather than a bad grade if he messed up. For awhile it seemed impossible. The only time that Tanaka would hear Yamaguchi laugh would be the softest, smallest scoffs that spawned from Tsukishima's salty comments. It wasn't until that one day that when he was just messing around and the words 'city boys' happened to tumble out of his mouth that he heard that beautiful laugh. Tanaka whirled around to see Yamaguchi, holding his stomach, openly laughing. Realizing his volume, Yamaguchi had slapped a hand over his mouth but continued to laugh nonetheless. Tanaka felt as though he was on top of the world. He pretended to be offended and said  the funny sounding words again, launching Yamaguchi into another giggle fit. 

It was that day that Tanaka swore that he'd protect that laugh. no matter the cost. 

So here he was now, having no idea what to do to bring back that precious laugh. But he will be damned if he didn't try. 

"Hey Yamaguchi!" 

The little boy looked up at him again, finding Tanaka pulling the funniest face that he could manage. With his chin tucked in, resulting in multiple chins to appear, he crossed his eyes and smiled wide and derpy. 

If he was sugar coating it he would say that he did not receive his desired result. Yamaguchi placed a hand on his cheek and had a concerned look on his face. 

"Okhay?" 

Not the desired result at all. Instead of making Yamaguchi laugh, he made him concerned for his well being. Yamaguchi was weird. What little kid did not laugh at a funny face?! 

Tanaka sighed dejectedly and bounced Yamaguchi slightly. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. You know, Yamaguchi, you should make it easier for and just be happy. Its not that hard, you know?" Yamaguchi continued to look at him with somber eyes, his head tilted a bit in confusion. "You don't know." He sighed again. 

"Wh-what ish hai-ppy."?" 

Tanaka was initially taken aback. Not only had Yamaguchi understood him but he responded? After about ten seconds of internal celebration for Yamaguchi's progress, the words sunk in. He didn't know what it meant? To be happy? Yamaguchi looked at the floor, ashamed of his emotional stunt. Tanaka, himself, suddenly felt very sad. Tanaka felt like he failed in some way. And it devastated him more than any other fail that he had ever received. 

It was his job to make other people happy. To cheer them up when things are beginning to look down. To motivate them when things are starting to look up. To be there with a smile on his face, encouraging others to smile too. So why was it now that he started to doubt himself? Was he doubting himself? Well, he felt like he couldn't make Yamaguchi happy, so technically, he was. And it was starting to piss him off. 

Two small hands slapped the sides of his face. Astounded, the second year slowly turned his attention to Yamaguchi, who held his face in his hands. 

Did Yamaguchi really just slap him? Yamaguchi. The guy that got scared that he hurt Tanaka's feelings and gave him unnecessary but delicious apology cookies. 

Yamaguchi retracted his hands with lightning speed, a guilty look taking over his face, There he was. 

"Sowrry." 

Tanaka smiled at him to ease his worries. Apologies aside, he understood what Yamaguchi was trying to do. Snap him back to reality and drive away those stupid thoughts of self doubt. Tanaka remembered when he had done the very same thing for Yamaguchi. The part where he told him that his doubts should only play second fiddle to the happiness that comes with succeeding. Now, Yamaguchi was returning the favor. At that moment, Tanka thought of an answer to Yamaguchi's question. 

"Happiness if that feeling inside when you do something good. Its the smiles on our faces and the warm fuzzies in our hearts.Its getting a good grade and being with friends. Like when you're with Tsukishima, don't you feel like smiling? Happiness is something that you do for yourself and no one else. You got that? 

Yamaguchi soaked in those words, looking pensive for a good few moments. But then a bright smile cracked his face in half. It was brighter and wider than any smile that Tanaka has seen on his face so far. 

"I wanna bwe hai-ppy." 

Tanaka smiled back, just as wide and two times as bright. 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you are. And there ain't no city boy that's gonna stop me!"

And the volcano of giggles erupted.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all my commenters for their support! I read your comments and I can't help but cry because I never really think that much of myself but when I see your kind and funny words it shows me that I can do something right. I love all of y'all and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Next is Daichi and then either Kinoshita or Narita. Training camp is a thing and so are practice matches so...other schools WILL be involved. Don't worry your pretty little heads, it's my job to worry...*sigh*


	8. Daichi has a good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has a hard time understanding Yamaguchi and hopes with this plan that he'll be able to find out more about him.

It was hard for Daichi to keep his excitement bottled up when Tanaka approached with Yamaguchi following close behind. Daichi loved kids, they were just so happy and high energy that Daichi couldn't help but have a soft spot for them. It was probably why he was able to handle the first years so well. But Yamaguchi was different from the rest of them. He was quiet, submissive, only joining conversations when he absolutely had to. It hurt him to think about it. So seeing such a bright smile on Yamaguchi's face as he stumbled toward him, made his heart swell with happiness. 

"Yo Daichi! Your turn!" Tanaka proclaimed loudly. "Hey Yamaguchi, this is Daichi, remember? Our captain?" The wing spiker urged, pushing Yamaguchi forward. 

"Dai-shi. Dai-shi." Yamaguchi tasted the name, repeating it, showing no sign of recognition. Yet. 

Tanaka shrugged helplessly at Daichi. The captain waved of his concern off and smiled reassuringly at the two. Yamaguchi returned the smile, giggling a little-happy seeing a smile on another's face. 

"I guess Tanaka wore off on you, huh?" Daichi said, ruffling his hair. The child paused, stopping everything at the sensation of the hand on his head. Then, he took Daichi's hand in his own two, holding it out for inspection before curiously placing the hand on his cheek, nuzzling it gently. 

Astounded at first, Daichi didn't move his hand. Yamaguchi let his smile become more subtle and meaningful. A peace came over the third year and he looked to Tanaka, who appeared to have something to say. 

"I'm not sure if there's been any remembering going on but I do think that he's getting better with people. I mean he's smiling even though he got hurt, so that's good!" The shaved teen gestured on the dramatic side. "He's also trying to talk more, his vocabulary is growing bigger. I don't think it will be long before he can talk without stuttering." He added proudly, putting his hands on his hips. Tanaka had concluded that it was because of him that progress was made, and he obviously was not ashamed to relish in that opinion. 

Daichi rolled his eyes, unnoticed my Tanaka. 

"Okay, thanks for the update. You should probably get back to practice." The second year slumped, dragging his feet back to where the rest of the team was working on recieves. 

This allowed Daichi to focus on what he was going to do with Yamaguchi. He really didn't want to move his hand but at the same time he had to in order ti get the both of them off of the court. The black-haired male sighed before sadling removing his hand from Yamaguchi's face. The sad look that accompanied the action immediately made Daichi regret that decision. Yamaguchi pouted as he was lead by the hand to the sidelines of the court. 

It wasn't until Daichi turned to look back down at Yamaguchi that he figured out why the child had cuddled his hand. 

There was a blooming purple bruise on Yamaguchi's forehead, about the size of an orange and it was still spreading across his face. It had a greenish tint around the edges and the center of the bruise began to bleed. The blood ran down the side of his face, Yamaguchi touched it gingerly and whimpered, his eyes glistening. He looked up at Daichi with blood on his fingertips. 

"I-I'm scawred." The freckled boy took shallow, rapid breaths. 

Daichi's acted on instinct, picking him up and holding him close. The captain wrapped his arms around the hyperventilating teammate, place one hand over his head, pressing Yamaguchi's face into his chest carefully. He took a page out of his boyfriend's book and bounced Yamaguchi to give him a feeling to focus on. 

"It's okay, it'll be okay." Daichi whispered. His deep voice lulled Yamaguchi into a more peaceful state. It wasn't too long before the bruise on his forehead started to fade and the cut turned into a scar. Whne Yamaguchi was able to look at him, Daichi attempted to get answers. "Can you tell me what happened?" Yamaguchi quickly shifted his gaze away from Daichi before shaking his head slowly. 

Daichi frowned thoughtfully. How can he draw information from him? At that moment, a convenient memory popped into his head. Awhile ago, Yamaguchi mentioned that he liked to draw. He bashfully explained that although he wasn't that good atit, he still enjoyed the feeling of putting pencil to paper. He compared it to the feeling of the volleyball hitting his hand, so it must have been really important to him. 

Daichi took his hand off of Yamaguchi's head and replaced it on his shoulder. 

"Do you think you could draw it for me?" Yamaguchi seemed startled at the question, blinking quickly with wide eyes. His expression changed to that of a more hopeful one. He slowly nodded at the gentle smile coming onto Daichi's face. 

The third year waved Kiyoko over. Explaining to her that he was trying to understand what was going on with Yamaguchi, Kiyoko simply handed him a pencil and a piece of paper. She spared Yamaguchi a glance and smiled angelically. Kiyoko then sauntered away, leaving Daichi and Yamaguchi alone once more. 

Yamaguchi laid on his stomach, drawing with concentration laced on his face. It was kind of cute to see the adorable child so focused on something so small. But it wasn't small to Yamaguchi. Or Daichi, he realized. This was the way to figuring out what happened to Yamaguchi. And when they figure this out Daichi will finally know how to be a good captain to him. 

With Kageyama and Hinata, Daichi found that he was able to understand them almost right away. Kageyama was the simple type, getting angered easily and finding happiness in the slightest of achievements. Hinata was the hyperactive type, always needing to be on his feet and is easily the center of attention . Knowing this, Daichi determined how he was going to handle both of them . Tsukishima was a little more difficult, and it took the help of other captains; but in the end Daichi was able to conclude that Tsukishima was the Pretender; he acts as though he doesn't care but in reality, he's the one of the most passionate. However, no matter how hard he tried, Daichi could never fully understand Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was a shy kid with anxiety who played one of the most nerve-wracking positions in volleyball. He was too nice for his own good, and yet his best friend is the farthest thing from Miss Congeniality. He could be as gloomy as Kageyama, timid as Asahi, and motivated as Hinata, but chose only certain times to show each trait. Why? Daichi had no idea. 

But maybe getting to know a bit about Yamaguchi's past will help. 

The child looked just about done with the picture and Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. 

He had expected brightly colored stick figures and smiley face suns. Instead, he received full body people and somewhat accurate anatomy. It was far from prodigy material but impressive nonetheless. Daichi smiled a bit. It was hard to remember that Yamaguchi was probably older than he looked. 

Actually looking at the contents of the picture, the smile was wiped off of Daichi's face. The picture was of two people. One of them leaning over the other, angry-looking and frankly quite scary. He had blonde hair and golden eyes, raising a busted bottle above his head. His expression was something else. Something feral. The second person cowered underneath their attacker. On his face was a familiar pattern of freckles and an ahoge. 

The most disturbing detail about the picture, however, was how similar the threatening man looked to Tsukishima. 

"Has Tsukishima ever hurt you?" Daichi inquired, genuinely surprised. Yamaguchi shook his head frantically, horrified at the notion. He then pointed to something that Daichi had missed initially. There was writing on the man's hand, kanji spelling the word 'Hotaru'. Firefly. "What does this mean?" In response, Yamaguchi opened his mouth before clenching it shut tightly, covering his mouth with his hand. Daichi sighed again. That left him no choice. 

"Tsukishima!" He stopped, weighing his options before adding. "Nishinoya!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, one of my commenters came up with a really good idea to continue this story with a sequel, where the people from the other schools get to interact with Yamaguchi...so that's what I'm going to do. Also if you noticed the new tags, I've decided to add Akiteru to the list, because I love him and I like his and Yamaguchi's relationship. This chapter wasn't as cute as the previous chapters, but I hope you still like it. Tell me if you don't and I'll rewrite everything. Next is going to be Nishinoya and then Narita, then Kinoshita, AND THEN Kiyoko.


	9. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya always thought he had a good idea of what it meant to be cool. Boy, did Yamaguchi prove him wrong.

Nishinoya tried really, really hard to not let his excess energy get the better of him when Daichi called his name. But he couldn't help the wide smile growing on his face. He was incredibly excited to get to spend time with his underclassman. One because, Nishinoya just wanted to get to know Yamaguchi better; two because he was so cute! And Nishinoya was a sucker for cute things. So he bolted over to where Daichi was standing, only to be joined by Tsukishima  few seconds later. Confusion was not the first emotion Nishinoya felt.

"What the hell is Stingyshima doing here too?! I thought is was my turn." The libero said with a tilt in his voice. He began to pout too, for good measure. Tsukishima looked down at him, more than annoyed and two steps away from pissed off. He made a 'tch' sound with his tongue and then looking expectantly at Daichi. There must've been a reason to call him over when this entire time, Daichi had been directing him away from his best friend. 

"I just needed to have a conversation with Tsukishima. Here, look after Yamaguchi." The captain aid gesturing to the child who continued to draw, his little legs kicking in the air. 

Satisfied with that answer, Nishinoya bounced over to Yamaguchi, still keeping an ear out for what Daichi had to say to Tsukishima.

"I'm glad I get you all to myself, Yamaguchi!" Yamaguchi paused in his drawing to look up at Nishinoya from his position on the floor. 

"Why?" 

The question took the words out of Nishinoya's mouth as he suddenly couldn't find anything to say. Which was surprising because he always had something to say. It may not always be the right thing to say, but it was something. He knew that Yamaguchi had a low self-esteem but becoming confused on why someone would want to spend time with you was something completely different. Noya attempted to smile despite his discomfort with the question. 

"Because you're awesome!" It was the first thing that came to minds to say, Yamaguchi soaked in the words, digesting them slowly. Nishinoya impatiently waited for his response. tapping his hand on his leg. What did Yamaguchi want to say that was taking so long? That was when he mentally slapped himself. Yamaguchi had a hard time talking in his current state. Well, now he felt like a jerk. A clueless jerk who had no idea what to do in this situation. Yamaguchi opened his mouth. 

"Tsukii says I'm p-path..." He huffed at his inability to pronounce what he was trying to say. "Pathewtic. Tsukii ish smart." Ah. So Tsukishima did call Yamaguchi pathetic. but it was weird how positively he reacted to the insult. Maybe there was a story behind it; but Nishinoya couldn't be bothered to think too much of it. He was too busy trying to get Yamaguchi to think better of himself. 

"Yeah, well he's Stingyshima. So you shouldn't listen to anything he says!" Yamaguchi looked troubled at his answer, so Nishinoya decided to change the topic "Hey, watcha drawin'? A grin came to Yamaguchi's face s he held up his picture with both hands. 

"It'sh me, Tsukii and Akiterwu." 

Nishinoya whistled at the picture. Holding his chin with his thumb and index finger, he smirked. 

"This is pretty good! I don't think I've seen such talent before!" The child giggled and his smile grew. "Who's Akiteru?" 

" Akiteru ish Tsukii's brwother. He'sh reawwy tawl. It'sh reawwy cool!" Yamaguchi's eyes sparkled as he talked about Tsukishima's older brother. words slurring together. Now that he thought about it. Tanaka had asked him if he knew about Tsukishima's brother. Well, at least they know that he exists now. It was also proved that Yamaguchi's definition of cool hasn't changed. But he thought that Noya was cool so maybe that wasn't completely true. He remembered when Yamaguchi first called him cool. 

It was when he told the team that he was bisexual. Nishinoya remembers how he stood tall before the tea, pointing to himself with he thumb. He proclaimed that he swung both ways and demanded to know if that would affect his position on the team. To his surprise, the team started to clap and whoop. His best friend slapped him on the back and told him that just meant that there were more fish in the sea to kiss. Yamaguchi probably gave the best reaction, standing up and hugging Nishinoya, expressing his awe by calling him the second coolest person he knows. The reaction that mattered most to Nishinoya was Asahi's. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. All he did was sit there like a blushing bright red statue. It only mde Nishinoya's heart yearn for him more. 

His crush on Asahi wasn't subtle at all. In fact, Kageyama noticed, of all people. But Asahi remained oblivious to his prolonged touches and pick up lines. It annoyed Noya to no end. And yet he found his innocence and embarrassment incredibly endearing. So he was stuck in between smacking him and kissing him. 

Yamaguchi stole his attention, tapping on his leg. 

"You l-look sad. Can I hewlp?" He nervously asked, avoiding his gaze. Nishinoya cooed. Even as a little kid, he was always trying to help when it wasn't his responsibility. 

"Yeah, I'm alright/ I'm just thinking about Asahi. the big dude with the beard." Noya pointed at sahi who had just successfully blasted past Hinata's block. Yamaguchi's expression shifted into confusion. 

"Does Ashahi make you swad?" 

"That's the problem, Yama." The libero sat on the gym floor, encouraging Yamaguchi to sit in his lap. The brownish-green haired boy looked ecstatic, probably because of his very first nickname. He plopped down happily, willing to listen to Nishinoya's problems. "He doesn't make me sad. He makes me happy! So happy! He doesn't see how happy he makes me" Noya rested his chin on Yamaguchi's head. Nishinoya had always been a touchy-feely person and Yamaguchi didn't seem to mind. He sighed, not expecting the child to be able to understand. 

"When Tsukii makesh me hai-ppi, I tell h-him."  

Surprised by a response, Nishinoya's breath hitched. 

Why was that the coolest answer that he could have ever hoped to receive? Nishinoya realized that he wasn't being cool at all.

If he wanted Asahi to recognize his feelings he could stop hinting and just tell him! 

His cheeks hurt from the gigantic smile that came onto his face. He stood up, dislodging Yamaguchi from his lap. Nishinoya hopped from one foot to the other. 

"Yama! You're so awesome!" Noya picked him up and threw him into the air. it wasn't that much farther from his arms but it still made the younger pinch server whine for solid ground. Nishinoya caught him. "Okay, maybe you're a bit too heavy to be doing that but you're still awesome!" He heaved, placing him back on the gym floor. 

Then and there, the amazing libero of Karasuno High School decided to confess to the super strong ace of Karasuno High School after practice.

Yamaguchi looked bewildered at his sudden  transition from air to arms to floor; he looked up at Nishinoya with puzzled eyes.

Nishinoya laughed and ruffled his hair a bit. 

"I can't wait until you remember me so I can thank you properly!" 

Yamaguchi frowned. In his head he question his recall. Why would he remember someone he had never met before? Was something wrong with him? Before he could berate himself further, Daichi called for a team meeting. 

"Coach! I have an update concerning Yamaguchi's condition. Could we take a two minute break so i can inform the team. 

When Ukai waved his approval, the team collected around Daichi. Nishinoya picked up Yamaguchi again and held him securely in his arms. Tsukishima glared at him viciously before holding his hands out to confiscate Yamaguchi. Nishinoya cursed silently before handing the poor, confused child over. He had really hoped that Tsukishima didn't see him throw Yamaguchi in the air. 

"I believe that it is vital that this information remains in confidence." 

"What does 'in confidence' mean?" 

"It means he wants us to keep our self-esteem, dumbass." 

Suga silenced them with his maternal glare. Daichi continued, sending a grateful glance to his boyfriend. 

"As i was trying to say, it has been confirmed that the cause of Yamaguchi's injuries is..." He paused, looking to Tsukishima. The blonde nodded. "Tsukishima's father."    
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I thought that I'd share this really sad dream that I had with you guys, because I don't want to suffer alone and I'm too lazy to write another story.   
> Basically what happens is that Yamaguchi gets very sick and gets cut off from the outside world. One night, still recovering from his sickness he wakes up to see a black figure with red eyes looking down at him. He pretends to be sleep and the figure begins to talk to him. He tells him that he missed him in the time that he was away and that he was going crazy not being able to see his face everyday. The figure pauses before continuing sounding more and more sad. He told him that Yamaguchi's parents told him that Yamaguchi was dead. He pauses again before becoming more and more solid. Soon he begins to look like a person. He continues simply with 'I hung myself.' Yamaguchi sits up and reaches a hand toward the figure who now had ashy blonde hair and glasses. He takes the person's face in his hands and turns his head to see Tsukishima's face, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
> ...HELP. Okay responding to the comments, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for your continued support. I read all of your comments and can't help but feel that life is worth living. I love you all and I hope you continue to enjoy the story,


	10. Overlooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narita is used to being overlooked but he can't help but intervene when it begins to happen to someone else.

To say that Narita was stressed was like taking the first step in a five kilometer race. First, somehow, Yamaguchi had become more quiet and vulnerable having been turned into a child. Second, the said child was reliving some kind of childhood trauma, spilling blood on the gym floor. Third, the aforementioned trauma happened to be being abused by their best friend's father. All of these feelings of sadness, betrayal, and panic translate into the very nervousness that made his hands shake. Daichi proceeded to explain further. 

"Tsukishima has informed me of the situation. Apparently, his father was a drunkard with bipolar tendencies. Tsukishima tells me that the refused to take medicine and turned away any sort of help." Daichi looked worriedly at Tsukishima, who was clenching his fists tightly, grinding his teeth to avoid any profanities that might escape his iron wall. "On occasions that Yamaguchi would come over to his house, Tsukishima recalls how nervous he would look." 

"Like some rabid animal was going to pounce on him. i guess that's not too far from the truth." Tsukishima growled. Yamaguchi, sensing his distress, put a pudgy hand on the blonde's cheek. Tsukishima physically relaxed; he gently ran a hand through Yamaguchi's hair. Humming pleasantly, Yamaguchi rested his head in the space between the shoulder and the collarbone. 

"Regardless, it is still unknown as to how Tsukishima's father managed to hurt Yamaguchi without Tsukishima noticing. We also don't know why Yamaguchi decided to hide it from everyone." 

"What is he was trying to protect someone else? Like Tsukishima?" Kinoshita piped in from Narita's side. Narita grew uncomfortable. No one was thinking about how Yamaguchi felt right now? They are talking about him like he's not even there! And it continued that way for awhile. 

"I don't think that is a good explanation. Yamaguchi believes that Tsukishima could take on the world. He probably figured that no one would care if he told anyone. " 

"Yamaguchi may not be the most self-assured, but I'm sure he would have most definitely told someone. Tsukishima Sr. most likely threatened his life and he was only trying to stay alive." 

Narita couldn't take it anymore. 

"Guys! Yamaguchi is right here! Enough with what if's and possibly's! Just ask him!" 

Having similar experiences with being ignored and overlooked, the second year felt he had a duty to give Yamaguchi his voice back. 

The team stared at him, in a combination of shock and confusion. Overwhelming feelings of guilt came next, hanging wearily overhead. 

"Well, we're not even sure if Yamaguchi can communicate well enough to tell us what we need to know...We don't want to push him, right?" Asahi anxiously added. 

"Yeah, Yamaguchi didn't tell me anything, he drew for me." Daichi agreed. "So I don't think that he's ready." 

"Narita's right." 

Tsukishima propped Yamaguchi up into a position where he could see his freckled face. He slowly brought their foreheads together, he, blushing slightly, and Yamaguchi blushing heavily. 

"Can you tell us what happened?" Tsukishima whispered; their close proximity fogged his glasses. Yamaguchi looked unsure. "Please." The small child flinched at that plea. And with the saddest look in his eyes, Yamaguchi attempted to speak. 

"H-he told me that he woo-would hwurt Mommy and Daddy. I walk home when Tsukii's daddy f-find me and hwurts me." 

"Damnit," the middle blocker mumbled, turning his head away from Yamaguchi. "There's a bar about a block away from Yamaguchi's house. Knowing my father, he was probably a regular." 

Narita shivered at the murderous intent in Tsukishima's words. All of this conflict was grating on his nerves and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. Then, of course, Tanaka had to speak up. 

"I don't know why we are all still standing here! I say we go to Tsukishima's house and beat the bastard! 

The coach made a move to intervene, only to be stopped by Daichi. 

"That's not a good idea. We can't randomly assault someone, even though they are an asshole and hurt one of our own. We could get arrested." 

"Yeah, but we can't let him get away with this! We should do something! Like call the police!" Nishinoya reasoned, sounding two times more frustrated than Tanaka. Suga cut in. For once, Narita though that Suga should not cut in-it would only prolong the conflict. And Narita hated conflict. 

"The police wouldn't believe us without some form of evidence and we aren't even sure if Tsukishima's father is still living with them." 

"He isn't." Everyone turned to look at Tsukishima. "After junoir high, my mom told him to leave because he wasn't helping our family anymore. He got angry, so angry he hit her. My brother came in a physically threw him out. He tried many times to come back but my mom was strong." He stopped for a second to put a hand on Yamaguchi's had, as he had tried to sit up and push himself away from Tsukishima; Tsukishima felt his growing discomfort talking about his attacker. Honestly, Yamaguchi didn't want  _anybody_ to be hurt. "We were strong." 

Out of everybody in the room, Narita could understand that the most-he just didn't know that Yamaguchi felt that way. Otherwise he would have said something sooner. 

"Should we just stop talking about it for now? Yamaguchi doesn't look comfortable and if he's not comfortable, we should change the topic or get back to practice." 

A moment of silence later, Daichi sighed. Clapping twice, he ushered the rest of the team back to practice. 

"Come on, we can't afford too many breaks with nationals coming up." Tanaka and Nishinoya approached him and rubbed his shaved head roughly. 

"When did you become so reasonable?!" 

"Yeah, dude! It's great that he can tell what Yamaguchi really needs!" 

"Oi. Get back to practice, problem children." Daichi called, summoning the sulking second years. Narita exhaled with relief. as of he had been holding his breath. Of he was, he wouldn't have been surprised. 

What did surprise him, though, was Tsukishima's next choice to spend time with Yamaguchi. Him. Narita gave him a strange look. 

"You were thinking about Yamaguchi, when the rest of us weren't. So its only natural I'd trust you with him. Don't look so surprised," he said flatly, placing Yamaguchi in Narita's arms. 

Narita looked down at Yamaguchi then back up and Tsukishima. Down. Up. And finally, smile. 

"Thank you, Tsukishima." 

The blonde ran off to practice with a small smirk on his face in return. 

Narita turned back to Yamaguchi, pleasant grin still on his face. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Narita's neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Thwank you." 

And for once in a really long time, Narita felt no stress.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update you guys. I wanted to update on Saturday but my house flooded and I was working all weekend on cleaning and moving furniture. I'll try to be on time next week. This chapter was REALLY hard to write because it contained a lot of dialog, and I also needed to include Narita's thoughts and feelings in between. Tell me if it was okay in the comments please. Okay, love you guys <3


	11. Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoshita is not one to exaggerate but Yamaguchi's request was a breaking news development. Something else that is very important happens at the end of Kinoshita's turn.

Of course this was how things were going to play out, He was Narita's best friend after all. And the only one left on the actual team. Actually, for a second, Kinoshita thought that one of the managers would get to hold Yamaguchi before he did. But here he was, smiling contently with Yamaguchi in his lap, playing with a volleyball. 

Narita took him off to the side, leading Yamaguchi by the hand and the other hand on Kinoshita's shoulder. He said bashfully that nothing exciting happened, just Yamaguchi asking him questions about who he was. 

"It was like he was trying really hard to remember things. I think we are getting close to him actually remembering us." Narita said, twirling Yamaguchi around. Yamaguchi giggled happily. His hair swooshing in his face and his eyes scrunched tightly closed, he seemed really happy right now. 

And for that Kinoshita was also happy. 

"Thanks for the update, Nari." Kinoshita took Yamaguchi's tiny hands away from Narita, taking advantage of the other's flustered state. "See you later." The brunette winked while urging Narita to leave. He's waited almost fifty minutes for this and he wasn't planning on wasting any second of it. 

"So, Yamaguchi, what do you want to do?" Kinoshita twirled a piece of Yamaguchi's greenish-brown hair between his fingers. The child leaned back, resting his head in Kinoshita's chest. A small humming sound escaped his lips, thoughtfully. 

kinoshita expected something cutesy like drawing or cuddling, but of course, Yamaguchi had to keep defying expectations. 

"C-could you teach me how to swerve?" 

Damn it Yamaguchi. 

Kinoshita, himself, just started learning how to jump serve. Yamaguchi was the one who inspired the second year to even want to become a better player. And here he was, asking Kinoshita, of all people, to teach him how to do his job as a pinch server. 

"Wha? Why do you want to learn how to serve?" 

Yamaguchi tilted his head upward, seeing Kinoshita upside down. His expression was wistful and longing. 

"Tsukii is gwood at volleyball. I want t-to be gwood too. Narita towld me that I swerve." 

Kinoshita tapped Yamaguchi's back, sighing, causing him to shoot straight up. Geez, this kid was jumpy. 

Oh. 

Well, he was an idiot. 

Not yet standing up, Kinoshita stretched his arms, recalling everything he knew about the jump float serve from his own training. 

Once Yamaguchi remembered everything, they'd laugh together about this moment. Yamaguchi learned the jump float serve first, it was his specialty; and he was asking a hopeful copycat to teach him his specialty. The'd laugh and laugh and laugh about how Kinoshita was jealous of Yamaguchi's accomplishment as a pinch server and how even though, he was older, he would never be able to have that same drive to be better, and how much better Yamaguchi will be in the future. 

A feeling of a hand on his head drew Kinoshita back into reality. Yamaguchi continued to pat his head with a tiny pout on his face. Kinoshita did not know if it was because he really wanted to learn how to serve and was getting impatient or because he could feel Kinoshita's self-loathing and was trying to get him to stop it. 

Either way Yamaguchi was successful. 

Kinoshita stood up off of the cold, gym floor and stretched his legs, tilting his head a little to indicate where he wanted Yamaguchi to be. He didn't know how Yamaguchi was going to be able to move his body like he used to considering his smaller, chubbier limbs. He can at least try, he supposed. 

"Okay Yamaguchi, I'm going to do three serves. One fast, one medium and one slow. Watch carefully now." Kinoshita said with a finger extended on one hand and in the other, he held the ball. 

Suddenly he was very nervous. he had done the jump float serve before and even learned where to aim it. But never in front of an audience. He knew that he had  to do it well though, for Yamaguchi's sake. Kinoshita took three deep breaths, willing his hands to stop shaking. He threw the ball into the air. His heart beat wildly. He took the first step. His feet felt like cement. He took the second step. His arms felt heavy too. He raised his hand above his head. The ball was right there. it made contact. And the ball glided through the air, swirling and wobbling until finally dropping about seven feet away from them. 

His debut with the jump float serve was successful. 

Kinoshita felt like crying. And screaming. And jumping up and down. 

Yamaguchi did two out of the three, expressing his support by squealing with joy and hopping with arms extended toward the sky. A blanket of contentedness and pride fell over Kinoshita as he grinned wolfishly to himself. He grabbed another ball to serve. 

Making it slower than the first time, Kinoshita tried to help Yamaguchi get a good idea of how to position his body to hit the ball while it was in the air. It was a little harder because he was used to moving at a constant rate but he persevered until it was Yamaguchi's turn to try. 

He watched as Yamaguchi retrieved the ball, picking it up as if it were made of glass. He returned to where Kinoshita was standing. 

"You good to give it a go?"The light brunette asked taking note of the scared expression on Yamaguchi's face. The freckled child nodded very slowly. 

He walked a little way away from Kinoshita taking the position that he saw Kinoshita take. 

Kinoshita watched him throw the ball into the air. He watched his take the first step. He watched him crumble to the ground. The ball bounced off of the floor. 

The second year ran as fast as he could over to where Yamaguchi had fallen. What happened? Was he hurt again? How was he going to help? 

Kinoshita kneeled down to Yamaguchi who laid faced down on the floor with his leg bent at an unnatural angle. There was a growing pool of blood underneath him. Yamaguchi screamed in agony. So pain-ridden and desperate, it called the team like a pack of wolves when one of them was hurt. 

Tsukishima seemed the most distressed, hovering over Yamaguchi, not knowing whether moving him or leaving him there was the best decision. His eyebrows drawn together with worry, he gently and carefully lifted Yamaguchi up from the floor. From that vantage point, everyone could see the wound in his leg. 

It was obviously broken, judging by the the way the leg jutted outward. But what was more was the large piece of missing flesh from his knee. 

"Damn your father, Tsukishima. When did he leave? How long has this been going on?" 

"He left before Yamaguchi and I started high school here." 

Yamaguchi whined in pain. And Kinoshita never felt so helpless in his life. 

"Is there anything we can do?" He inquired, grasping at any hope of helping. Sugawara shook his head. 

"We have to let it heal itself." 

Right on cue, bones began cracking together-jerking Yamaguchi's leg this way and that. More exclamations of pain followed, resulting in Tsukishima making comforting shhing noises, rocking the injured back and forth. It worked in calming him down long enough for his leg to be back to normal. 

Yamaguchi looked out from Tsukishima's chest, which was buried in at some point between the screaming and healing. He made eye contact with Kinoshita and Kinoshita was finally able to breath again. Until Yamaguchi opened his mouth. 

"K-Kinoshita?" 

His name? 

Why his name? 

Wait. 

Did he ever tell him his name?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so does everybody understand what happened there at the end? Cause if you don't I could explain it to you, if needed. Also, clarification, Yamaguchi is remembering things at a faster rate than he is growing. He still looks like a four or five year old but he's actually remembered far past that. There's a very specific reason for this which will be revealed later in the sequel and hints of it during the last chapter of this fanfiction. I hope you all are still enjoying this fanfiction and please let me know in the comments. Love ya!


	12. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko has never been good at dealing with emotions but this day seems to have had her working harder than she ever has when it comes to expressing herself. Then again this team was always one to push her to her limits.

Today was so full of e motions that Kiyoko didn't know if she could handle anymore. 

First came surprise when she found out that her favorite underclassman had been turned into a child. He was her favorite because of his calming aura and gentle nature, reminding her of herself. Now, he was a small human being who didn't even know how to speak properly. She was so  taken aback that her eyebrows almost touched her hairline. 

Next came fear when Yamaguchi started bleeding. The giant gash in his side shook Kiyoko to her very bones. Rattling within her body like a children's toy. She's never seen so mush blood. And she's dealt with volleyball injuries since she was a first year. The third year hated seeing people in pain-which was why she was on nerve control during games. So seeing this level of suffering was incredibly scary for her. 

Then did sadness stroll into her brain as the reason behind Yamaguchi's injuries was revealed to be abuse from his best friend's father. She couldn't imagine feeling anything close to the betrayal and sadness but she definitely felt a fraction of it now. Although she felt overwhelmed with melancholy, she also felt a touch of happiness that he was okay. Yamaguchi didn't have to suffer any longer while he was here at Karasuno. 

Lastly, was the relief that the child was starting to remember being here. He recognized Kinoshita of all people first. That meant that he at least remembered meeting everyone, except for maybe Yachi. That emotion Kiyoko could handle at least a little bit because she dealt with it whenever she saw Yachi, her adorable replacement, smile. 

All of these feelings whirled around inside of her and Kiyoko felt so flustered that she had to take a couple of deep breaths before moving closer to the large celebration that was occurring in the middle of the gym. 

" Yamaguchi! DO you remember me?!" 

"H-Hinata..." He replied hesitantly, scared of being wrong. 

"What about me, Yama?! Do you remember me?!" 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to give Nishinoya a reply only to be cut off by Tsukishima. 

"Stop crowding him. And don't call him that." He said as stoically as he could manage. Yamaguchi smiled at his response, happy to see his Tsukki being Tsukki. 

"Cool Nishinoy-wa!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as soon as the people around him took a step back. Nishinoya beamed at his response. The team continued to ask Yamaguchi questions and Yamaguchi continued to attempt to answer them. Kiyoko looked on awkwardly, still not knowing what to do with those emotions bubbling inside of her. She wished she could join the rest of them but her sneaker-clad feet stayed rooted firmly to the gym floor. 

Yachi came whooshing past her to celebrate with the others. She had come late to practice and nearly fainted when she saw a small Yamaguchi in Sugawara's arms. Yachi was so much better when it came to people. So she, of course, was going to be a better manager than Kiyoko ever was. Kiyoko was happy though. Because this team deserved a good manager. 

 Laughter erupted from the group as Yamaguchi just realized that he wasn't wearing anything but an over-sized t-shirt and bloomers. When Kiyoko caught a glimpse of Yamaguchi's face she couldn't help but smile. His heavily flushed face reminded her of Yachi and how cute she was when flustered. 

In the midst of her mind, she completely missed the unanimous decision to let Kiyoko hold onto Yamaguchi while the rest of them practiced. He was unceremoniously plunked into her arms, his face resembling a strawberry more than a human face. Kiyoko looked between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi multiple times before nodding slightly to signal her agreement to watch Yamaguchi. Tsukishima nodded back, then turning away from her, he spoke. 

" Be careful." 

It was a rather ambiguous statement. Kiyoko couldn't tell whether the blonde was telling her to be careful with his best friend or telling his best friend to be careful and prevent himself from hurting anything. The girl couldn't imagine what Tsukishima must be feeling right now/ It must be crushing him on the inside, she realizes. She couldn't handle what she was feeling now, how in the world was Tsukishima dealing with every little emotion that accompanied this crisis. It was unfathomable in Kiyoko's head. 

"S-sowrry, Ms. K-Kiyoko. Can you put m-me down?

Kiyoko blinked twice. She processed the request very slowly. Oh! He was nervous being this close to her. She sighed wistfully, setting him down on the ground begrudgingly. Kiyoko never really understood why Hinata, Yachi and Yamaguchi always got so nervous around her. Nor did she understand why everyone else got so emotional when it came to things she did. Here she though that she might actually get to enjoy some non-awkward time with her favorite first year. She sighed again. 

Then she had an idea. 

She bent her knees into her chest and balanced on the tops of her feet, placing her hands atop her kneecaps. 

"Hey Yamaguchi." He shakily looked to her, almost robotically. "Do you want to see something..." She tried to think of a good word to describe what she was about to trust him with. "Interesting?" This third year gave him a small, reassuring smile. Yamaguchi's eyes widened considerably. He smiled, toothy and wide, his freckles lighting up his face even more. He nodded. 

Kiyoko stood straight up and extended her hand for Yamaguchi to take. 

He blushed bright red but took her hand anyway. She led him over to the bench where she usually sat and where her notebook laid. The black-haired beauty sat on the bench, then picking Yamaguchi up by his armpits, she set him down next to her. He clamored closer to her as she flipped through the pages of the notebook.  Everyone was curious about she was always writing in her notebook and now she was about to show someone. Finally. 

Kiyoko found the page she wanted to show him. 

It was a page full of neat, tight kanji. On top of it all were the characters reading 'Yamaguchi Tadashi.' Yamaguchi gasped next to her, reading what the page said, his head bobbing up and down. 

"Yamaguchi Tadashi; 179 centimeters, 63 kilograms. Position; Middle Blocker/ Pinch Server. Personality; very shy and passive; not the most impressive player but has decent skills. Embarressed easily and rather quiet. Personal thoughts; he is cute for someone so tall. If only he had more confidence in himself, he could be a better player. I feel the need to protect him from the rest of the rowdy team. Having him feel uncomfortable and misplaced would be the worst possible outcome. Plan of attack: do not approach, flustering him is not the goal. Support him quietly from the sidelines and when possible, compliment him second hand to help raise his confidence. Status: favorite Karasuno first year." 

Yamaguchi stared down at the paper, his mouth agape. Someone payed enough attention to him to know exactly what would make him feel uncomfortable and did their best to do something about it. It struck him with pure awe. He was her favorite. He was Kiyoko's favorite. The child looked up at her with tears in his eyes. 

"Reawly?" 

Kiyoko smiled at him with bright, honest eyes. 

"Really." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs my head against my computer* gihdijrkriiherh  
> I can't believe that I've been spelling Tsukki wrong this entire time. Oh my God, I'm an idiot.   
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I always had seen Kiyoko as emotionally stunted so I figured that this turn of events would be very overwhelming for her. I love her though, who doesn't?   
> You guys....I don't have any more requests after this...There are only three people left so request someone please.   
> Thanks for reading and as always have an amazing day my lovelies.


	13. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai didn't know what to do with the little kid in front of him. So, when things get emotional, Ukai is left with no choice but to be a better person and a better coach.

Well. This was unexpected.

But then again, everything that had happened today was pretty unexpected. 

Kiyoko, someone who Ukai holds a great amount of respect for, decided it was he who would watch after Yamaguchi next. Kiyoko regarded him with her usual bored expression as if this were the most natural decision. While, Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was trembling. Like a lot. Why was he shaking so badly? Was he scared or something? 

"Why do you look so surprised?" Kiyoko asked blankly. Coach Ukai, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, was slightly intimidated by the unwavering stability of their team manager. 

"Nah. I'm not surprised just...unaware that I was getting a turn." Ukai stood up from the bench and bent down to inspect Yamaguchi, who was clinging to Kiyoko's pant leg for dear life. He must he really scared because he maneuvered around just to avoid the coach's direct gaze. 

"Why wouldn't you. You deserve some time with him, just like the rest of us." The dyed blonde opened his mouth to argue. "Take him." He closed it. That wasn't a request. 

Kiyoko began to walk away and Yamaguchi looked torn between running after her and turning into a statue. 

"Hey kid."

Yamaguchi jumped at least two feet in the air at the gravely sound of his coach's voice. 

"Stop being so jumpy. Geez. Just come and sit down over here." Ukai sat back on the bench, and patted the spot next to him. Yamaguchi slowly walked over to the bench. He looked between the bench and Ukai. He then proceeded to throw his entire upper body over the bench. Ukai mentally slapped himself/ "Hey! Hey! Don't hurt yourself! You could have just asked! " He bustled over the forest-haired child. Yamaguchi looked at him with questioning eyes. 

"Y-you towld me to sit down." He looked ashamedly at the bench underneath him as the coach picked him up by his rib cage and placed him upright. "I trwied. Sorwy." Ukai guessed that the last thing that Yamaguchi wanted was to embarrass himself in front of his coach-it already was pretty mortifying that he had to see him in the even more uncoordinated and weak state. 

Ukai didn't know what to do with him. He was just, there. And he's never been good with kids. Hell, he struggled keeping this group under a reasonable level of control. Yamaguchi was one of the easier ones. He was quiet and tried to help calm the others down when they were getting too rambunctious. He didn't cause problems for the team but he also didn't stand out on the team. That was what the problem was with Yamaguchi.  He didn't stand out. 

His skills were average. His height was average. Even his looks were somewhat average. 

In other words, to someone who didn't take the time to get to know him, he was a nobody. 

Which irritated Ukai to no end. 

He had so much potential as a player and a person. Yamaguchi was determined and hard-working. If only he spoke up more and was selfish for once1 Then maybe he would actually practice something other than his serves and become a starting player. Yamaguchi was caring and had a big heart. If only he was willing to put himself out there and stood up for himself for a change! Then maybe people would recognize him as a person and not a doormat, and treat him with the respect he deserves. 

Next to him, Yamaguchi sniffled. 

Ukai looked over to see the child staring straight at him with large eyes. Fear and tears mixed together in a horrible brew. He looked around nervously for help with the Yamaguchi-crying situation. What could he have done to make Yamaguchi cry? 

"Oh crap, kid. Whatcha cryin' for?!" Yamaguchi startled a bit at him before turning his gaze downcast. Was he even going to be able to get Yamaguchi to talk? Earlier, it seemed like Yamaguchi was scared of him. That thought was shut down by Yamaguchu's high-pitched, but soft, voice. 

"Are y-you mad at me?" 

What. 

Really? 

This kid right now. He is going to be the death of him. 

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Ukai did nothing to hide the his annoyance and in return, Yamaguchi recoiled as if a vicious dog had snapped at him. And immediately, Ukai felt bad. After a little while Yamaguchi was able to look at him again. 

"I messed up. I couwldn't get the bawl over the n-net." A couple of tears ran down him face. "I'm usewess to the team." 

Coach Keishin Ukai Jr.'s eyes widened with understanding. He just remembered their first battle with Aoba Josei. He just remembered his failure of a debut as a pinch server. That was why he was crying. Because he hasn't seen how much he's improved and how important he was not just as a player, but as a team member. He didn't know how he's helped Hinata and Kageyama awith their ongoing struggle with their grades. He didn't know how he's helped Daichi and Sugawara keep their sanity in handling the team. He didn't know how he's helped Asahi calm down in times of extreme stress. He didn't know how he's helped Tanaka and Nishinoya know when to tone it down when the moment calls for it. He didn't know how he's helped Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita become inspired to be better players. He didn't know how he's helped the team become a team. 

All that he knew was that he didn't make that one serve. And he felt like a failure for it. 

Ukai felt his insides clench in the trepidation of his own helplessness. Comforting people was not his forte and probably never will be. That required making himself vunerable and Ukai, all his life, refused to be vulnerable. 

But right now, he might have to make an exception. 

"You aren't useless to the team." Yamaguchi looked up at him with surprise. "You don't know it yet, but you're going to be amazing. Don't get down on yourself over a missed serve. You'll have plenty of oppportunities to prove just how hard-working you really are. I would know, i am the coach after all." Ukai guffawed much to Yamaguchi's amazement. "Keep your head up and eyes forward and believe." Ukai put his hand on Yamaguchi's head and ruffles his hair. "That you can do it." 

Yamaguchi stared at him in pure shock for a good thirty seconds, eyes darting across Ukai's face. Ukai began to get self-conscious with what he just said. It was pretty cheesy if he thought about it. But all of those thoughts were washed away when Yamaguchi wiped his tears and nodded with a determined smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose to do Ukai next instead of Yachi because he didn't remember Yachi yet. She's going to be the next chapter, and then there is going to be an epilouge-AND THEN, I'll get started on the sequel that has all of the other tagged pairings in it. I agree with Curly in the sense that the Kenma and Yamaguchi interaction is going to be freaking adorable. I do have an update schedule,Kae, I update weekly. So the next chapter is going to come next Tuesday. And unfortunately Yari-Kuroo, I can not tell you about his remembering pattern because in sequel some shit is going to go down. I decided to react to the comments in this one because there were so few, but maybe I'll react to more in the future. Please comment and leave kudos, I thirst for attention. Thanks for reading, and as always have an amazing day my lovelies.


	14. Wah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi has an interesting experience with Yamaguchi concerning his memories and wishes to have more time with him. Also, Tadeka walks in on a big surprise.

Yachi wanted so badly to panic right now. She knew that she couldn’t. But she wanted to. 

Yamaguchi looked up at her, curiosity defining his face at the moment.  Yachi didn’t like it when he had to look up at her. She used to look up at him . And look up to him. Now, they were both stuck in this pitiful state of confusion and hesitation; dancing around each other in a silly, anxious ballet. . 

He fidgeted with his hands behind his back, nervous to ask her the question that he needed too. Yachi knew what the question was right away and that’s why she wanted to panic. 

He didn’t remember her  

At least not yet. 

He searched for some sort of proof of her existence in his memories. Yachi couldn’t take it anymore and knelt down to his level and extended her hand, both embarrassed and sad that she had to introduce herself again. 

“My name is Yachi, Yamaguchi. It’s very nice to meet you.” Yamaguchi looked startled at the hand that was extended towards him. But with the speed of a sloth, he still reached out his hand and took her much larger one in his and gave it a little shake. Yachi smiled at him, finding his shy behavior reminiscent of his usual behavior around her. 

It’s not like she didn’t understand. She was nervous around the opposite gender too. They both were nervous wrecks when it came to boys, or girls. Or anything in between, Yachi reminded of herself. Her country may not be ready to accept people for the way they are, but she’d sooner drop dead than at least try to understand them. That’s why she was so intrigued with this team. 

It was full of people who liked the same gender. 

There was Daichi and Sugawara’s obvious relationship-obvious by their refusal to stand by anyone else and the support they have shown each other through the years. But then there was Nishinoya’s declaration of bisexuality and blatant man-crush on Asahi-who most likely returned his feelings judging by the way his face turned red during Nishinoya’s confession to the team. The rest of the second years seemed to be together too-with the way Ennoshita and Tanaka leaned on each other in distressing times and overall admiration of the other, and the playful flirting and teasing that occured between Kinoshita and Narita. Also, Hinata and Kageyama never left each other, even from the very beginning where they claimed to absolutely hate each other- they helped make the other stronger. Finally, there was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The only person that could make Tsukishima soft enough to lower his walls and earnestly talk with him was this tiny person in front of her. Tsukishima was also the only one allowed to touch Yamaguchi; any other way would result in an uncomfortable Yamaguchi and a glaring Tsukishima. 

Even the coach and the advisor where in on it! From their drinking escapades and telling silences between the two, anyone would be an idiot to not see it. 

It’s not like she’s judging them! No! Of course not! In fact, Yachi believed that she might even be harboring these forbidden feelings herself.  For their beautiful manager. She knew from the very beginning that the third year made her heart beat a little too fast when she was around. She just did not know what it meant quite yet until the incident. 

Yamaguchi attempted to pull his hand away from Yachi, who did not realize that she was still holding his hand. She scrambled with her hand, pulling it away as fast as she could. 

“I’m sorry, Yamaguchi!” She bowed, touching her forehead to her knees. Not wanting to look at him in embarrassment. She didn’t want to think about how distracted she was with her thoughts of gay men and beautiful managers. Yamaguchi held the hand that he shook hers with tightly in his other one, looking over  in an attempt to see Yachi’s face. He flinched when Yachi suddenly sat up. “Sorry!” She exclaimed once more. The teenager trapped in a child’s body nodded his head at her apology, signalling his forgiveness but also his confusion, as he tilted his head slightly. 

He was so cute. 

Yachi shook her head, eliminating her thoughts of how adorable Yamaguchi was right now. She didn’t think that she should take advantage of his state and demean it by calling him cute. But, he wasn’t that bad-looking when he was grown up, either. She shook her head again. Ugh! 

“Is s-somethwing wrong, Ms. Y-Yachi...Yachi?” Yamaguchi pouted, looking down at his feet-searching for something that was there just slowly coming back. He looked up again with a bright smile on his face. “Yachi!” 

It took a little while for Yachi to process what had just happened. 

He remembered her! That was quick, she thought, returning his smile. She thought she’d have to go her entire turn without him knowing who she was and what she was to him. To add to her surprise, he ran up to her leg and hugged her. In doing this, he made Yachi blush bright red. He’s never done anything like this before! Why was he suddenly okay with affection and skin on skin contact? 

Then something weird happened. 

All of a sudden, she was somewhere else. It was black, and empty, and it made her ears ring. The ringing turned into sounds, familiar sounds that Yachi couldn’t quite pinpoint. Then,  white slips that materialized out of thin air began to circle around her, the sound of fluttering overpowering that nostalgic sound. 

Images appeared on the white slips. Images of her. Her, bowing to the team in her introduction. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Her, helping Kageyama and Hinata with their new attack. She moved faster than she remembered. Her, talking nervously with Yamaguchi. She couldn’t remember what it was about exactly but they both looked equally uncomfortable.  It became very clear that these were Yamaguchi’s memories. Memories were coming back to him at an accelerated rate and Yachi was affected by the increasing speed of the memories swirling around her. The fluttering became louder, and louder, and louder. Yachi covered her ears and crouched down, trying to find a a way out of the circle of recollection. 

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed. And when she opened them, she was back in the gym. 

She felt light-headed, and her vision was spotted. Between the black dots, she could see Yamaguchi’s worried face, She opened her mouth to try to tell him that she was okay but her mouth was incredibly dry. 

What just happened? 

Taking a minute to get the dizziness to die down, Yachi sat down on the gym floor. Yamaguchi followed suit, scooting closer to her to emphasize his concern. She couldn’t help her longing to know what had just happened. 

“Yamaguchi? Could you tell me about what happened in your brain, just now?” 

The boy pondered to question for a little while, deciding what words would be best to describe what goes on in his head when he remembers things. 

“ Sometwimes, when I wemember things, pictures come to my bwain. There are a lot of pictures and they t-tell me what I need to wemember.”  That made enough sense, Yachi supposed, but not all of her questions were answered. 

“How come I could see them?” Yamaguchi shrugged dismissively. 

“I d-don’t know. But I’m hai-ppy someone else couwd see them too.” 

Yachi, frustrated and slightly afraid, sighed.  If she broke this down, she believed that she could figure this out. She was in another place as soon as Yamaguchi hugged her. He remembered her before she touched him, however. But he could have been in the process of remembering, and with the newcomer into his subconscious, his memories spasmed. It also could have been transported because he made skin contact with her. She saw Sugawara make skin contact with Yamaguchi nearing the end of his turn but it wasn’t initiated by Yamaguchi in the process of remembering. Everyone else had neither touched Yamaguchi directly nor witnessed him remembering things. 

So this was Yamaguchi was experiencing every time he recalled something. It was both amazing and intimidating. Being surrounded like that was scary. But it was pretty cool too. Yachi tried to say something to Yamaguchi but his attention was suddenly stolen by the gym door slamming open. Yachi groaned, she didn’t want to spend her turn like this! She wanted to talk with him or something! Not travel to Yamaguchi’s mind palace and figure out how he’s been remembering everything! 

The reason behind the door slamming open, was an out of breath Professor Takeda holding a pile of  crumpled papers. From the looks of it, he scheduled another practice match. 

“I have exciting news, everyone!” He stopped to look at the surprised and worried faces of the team. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” His eyes found the pool of blood that had not been cleaned up yet. “I-is that blood?! What happened? Is someone hurt?” He scanned to room for injuries. Only to find the small Yamaguchi with Yachi, who struggled to hide him from the advisor in time. His glasses fell off his face. 

After about ten minutes of trying to calm Takeda down, they gathered in a circle in front of the coach and the advisor, everyone sitting on the floor-save for Kiyoko and Yachi. Yachi had handed Yamaguchi back to Tsukishima, who took him with haste and gratitude. Any one could tell that he was happy to have his best friend back within arms reach. 

“First, having been filled in on what happened, I’d like to politely demand a turn with Yamaguchi myself.” A few scoffs and giggles came from the team. “Second, my exciting news. I managed to schedule four practice games. With Nekoma.” Hinata’s face lit up at the chance to see his friend, Kenma again. “Fukurodani.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes in memory of their ridiculous team captain. “Seijou.” The entire team became stoic and determined. “And….surprisingly, Shiratorizawa.” 

“Wah!”   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhh....you guys! I live for your comments! Please comment more! I appreciate every single one of you and I will show my appreciation by shouting out one of you in the notes at the end of every chapter. Also, for every person who comments, I'll put their name in a raffle and who ever wins the raffle will have a character created and inserted into the sequel. Yes, this is a blatant cry for attention but I need validation so *sticks tongue out* meh!


	15. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima knew that his brother was going to be home, and he really didn't feel like explaining the situation. But that's too bad because it was going to happen whether he felt like it or not.

Tsukishima trudged home, dragging his feet as slowly as he possibly could. Partly because he didn’t want to go home when he knew his brother would be there. And partly because the friend he usually walked with now has much smaller legs.

He looked back to Yamaguchi, who concentrated on his feet, as if trying to avoid tripping over them in trying to walk side by side with his Tsukki. When he finally caught up, he looked up at Tsukishima with a shy grin; proud that even in this state he can keep up with his best friend. Tsukishima almost let out a small scoff at the silliness of the situation. 

His friend was the size of a child. Yamaguchi’s parents were gone for the week. He’d somehow have to explain this to his brother. All the while, trying to find a way to return Yamaguchi to his original form before something bad happened. 

Oh! Not to mention the series of practice matches in the span of the week! Which would have been perfectly peachy if Yamaguchi wasn’t a child or had his parents home to take care of him. But nope. The world decided to flip him off instead and give him the responsibility of taking care of Yamaguchi when he looked like...looked like...well like this! Weak! Frail! Vulnerable! Tsukishima groaned. 

“What’s wong, Tsukki?” Tsukishima’s attention was forcibly redirected to Yamaguchi at the sound of his voice. But thank god he stopped thinking about it. 

“Perfectly fine.” He mumbled firmly and tersely. Despite this whole mess happening, he wanted to retain some normalcy. So cold and callous he shall appear. But he thought that Yamaguchi would know better. 

Yamaguchi seemed disheartened. He pursed his lips into a pout. He knew that he shouldn’t read into Tsukki’s attitude too much but he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Like it was his fault that Tsukki was upset and he couldn’t do anything. He slowed down a little so that he was a few steps behind the blonde and focused back on his socked feet. 

Tsukishima noticed this. 

“Is something wrong with you?” Yamaguchi stopped walking, clutching the hem of his shirt tightly above his knees. The child-sized teen looked at him incredulously, like he was stupid or something. His large eyes that took up nearly half of his face laser-beamed holes into Tsukishima’s face. His expression shifted condescendingly as if to ask; ‘Really? Are you really asking me that right now?’

“Tsukki. I look like a ch-child rwight now.” He looked down at his feet again. “And your mwad at me.” He brought his hands up to his chest and started lacing and unlacing them together nervously. “And i want to hewlp but I kaw-ca-can’t.” The more distressed he got, the worse his speech became. “I-I I’m sowry. I’m rweally sowry.” Tears dotted his eyelids as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Tsukishima fell to his knees immediately and grasped Yamaguchi’s small, thin shoulders in his large, slender hands.

“No. Yamaguchi, I’m not mad.” Yamaguchi still had his eyes closed stubbornly. “Hey.” Tsukishima said softly, coaxing the him to open his eyes. When Yamaguchi finally did, he saw Tsukishima’s earnest, honey gaze. “I’m not mad.” Yamaguchi’s lip trembled. “I promise, I’m not mad. I’m just really, really, really frustrated. Okay?”  When he didn’t answer, Tsukishima gave his shoulder a little shake. “Okay?” Yamaguchi slowly nodded. Tsukishima knew that he didn’t quite believe him, so he decided to do something that he hasn’t done in a really long time. 

He gave someone a hug. 

He looped his long arms around Yamaguchi’s neck. One hand landed above Yamaguchi’s right hip-right where the scar was if he remembered correctly-while the other one came around to clutch Yamaguchi’s left shoulder. Tsukishima drew him as close as he could to his own body without breaking his arms off. Through the silence, they could hear their erratic heartbeats-not beating at the same pace but at the same time. 

“It’ll be okay. I promise, it’ll be okay.” Tsukishima whispered. Yamaguchi sniffled inside Tsukishima’s chest, but he didn’t feel the wetness of tears. He wasn’t crying. Which made Tsukishima feel universes better. 

“Yes!” Yamaguchi half-screamed, slightly muffled. 

Tsukishima smiled. 

He picked Yamaguchi up, removing the arm from his hip to scoop him from under his knees. 

“Okay.” Tsukishima gained his steely voice once more, but this time Yamaguchi actually knew better. “Let’s go home.”

The trip  was uneventful, mostly consisting of Yamaguchi trying not to nod of in Tsukishima’s arms and Tsukishima trying not to show that he was actually amused by his Yamaguchi’s sleepy cuteness. 

But when they finally arrived, the door loomed over Tsukishima like it never has before. It was as if he was suddenly a child too and the door was like heaven’s gates-impossibly large and foreboding. He didn’t want to go in. Of course he had to, eventually. But everything was just so unsure. 

He had no idea how his brother was going to react to this new development in his and Yamaguchi’s relationship. Which was saying something because Tsukishima’s job literally was to predict other’s movements and reactions. Was he going to be confused as to what happened? Was he going to be happy that he has a little brother again? Was he going to be upset that Tsukishima didn’t do anything about their situation except help get his memories back? Tsukishima had no fucking clue; and it was grating on his nerves. 

Tsukishima’s hands became clammy as he reached for the doorknob. He scolded himself for his nervousness and opened the door in one smooth motion. He knew that it probably wouldn’t be as bad as he was making it but that didn’t stop him from being hesitant. 

“ Hey Kei! What are you doing home from school so early?” Akiteru called from the other room. Kei could hear the couch creak as Akiteru stood up. Here it comes. He shifted Yamaguchi, who had fallen asleep, in his arms. If there was a god, he thought to himself, grant him powers of invisibility. “Did something happen?” Akiteru came around the corner to catch Kei standing in the open doorway. With a little, sleeping Yamaguchi in his arms. 

“You can say that.” 

Akiteru stood, wide-eyed and shell-shocked. His arms hung down at his sides and his jaw was slack, his handsome features blank with disturbia. If he wasn’t so anticipating, he might of laughed at his brother’s ridiculous expression. 

“What the actual hell. Is that…?” 

“Yep.” 

“Is he?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How?” 

“Don’t know.” 

Akiteru gradually made his way to the two high schoolers. Raising his hands carefully, he silently asked permission to take him from Kei’s arms. At first, Kei denied his brother the chance to hold his best friend. But then he realised that he wouldn’t stop pestering him with his stupid shock unless he got to hold Yamaguchi. So, Kei gently handed Yamaguchi over to his older brother. 

Holding him in his arms, solid and real, Akiteru paled. This actually happened. Yamaguchi really was a child. 

“Does he…?” 

“Yes, got memory back earlier today.” 

An awkward silence fell between the two. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Yamaguchi’s quiet snoring. Akiteru shook his head, finally. 

“We have to do something about this.” 

“Actually.” Kei pried Yamaguchi away from Akiteru. He looked a little upset that he didn’t get to hold him for longer but he listened anyway. “We need to talk about this.” The taller blonde lifted the hem of Yamaguchi’s shirt to reveal the large scar tracing the curve of his hip. If Akiteru’s eyes could have gone any wider, they would have popped out of his head, and rolled by Kei’s feet in the floor. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words. He had never seen that large of a scar before. And to think that his little brother’s sweet best friend would be the one to remind him that the world is terrible. It was a thought that made his stomach turn unpleasantly. He looked to Kei for details. 

“What…” 

“Dad.” 

By the time that Kei was done explaining what he had just found out that day, Akiteru was about to burst into flames. He clenched his fists, wrinkling the fabric of his pants, his eyes dark and promising. Promising something dark. Akiteru never liked his father, even when he was a young. Tsukishima Warui wanted nothing to do with his family-only staying because his own family refused to pay for his drinking expenses unless he sought help for his mental condition. He would force himself upon his mother and ignored Akiteru. And then when Kei came along, his drinking problem became worse. He didn’t want to take care of one kid, why would he want to take care of two? Just thinking about him left a bitter taste in Akiteru’s mouth. He hurt Yamaguchi. One of the most kind people that he had ever met. And he found no qualms in hurting him. Well Akiteru did find a qualm. He found a qualm in his ever-growing need to punch his father in the face. Kei noticed his ire, but did nothing to relieve it. He too, felt like divine punishment should be dealt. 

Yamaguchi stirred in Kei’s arms. He groaned slightly at the slowness and heaviness of his limbs from sleep. He looked at Akiteru with half-lidded eyes. Akiteru perked up straight, his back resembling a ruler. The child blinked lazily a couple of times before his eyes went wide. He scrambled out of Kei’s arms and nearly fell off of the couch that the two brothers had moved to in the middle of their conversation. Both brothers reached their arms out, ready to catch him if he did fall off. Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands after regaining his balance. How embarrassing, to meet your best friend’s brother for the first time in a really long time only to look like a child and talk like one too. He whined in mortification. 

“Hey, it’s okay Yamaguchi.” Akiteru smiled reassuringly, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “Everything’s going to be okay.” Yamaguchi looked up from his hands at the familiar words. Great minds really do think alike. Both minds knew exactly what to say to make him feel better. Was it the words though? Or was it them? It was probably them, Yamaguchi concluded. He smiled back at Akiteru. 

The oldest of the group suddenly got a weird expression on his face. Then, he turned serious, turning to Kei with determined eyes. 

“Your best friend is the most precious thing on the face of this earth.” 

“Akiteru,” Kei warned at the same time Yamaguchi exclaimed. 

“A-Akitewu!” 

That’s right. Everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it is up to you guys to decide which practice match comes first. Who ever requests the first will have their request granted in the sequel.   
> Now, side-stepping serious business...I WAS IN A SEMBLANCE OF SANITY VIDEO!! Can you believe it?! One of my favorite youtubers actually responded to my letter in one of their videos! It felt so good!   
> Sorry, I needed to get that out. Does anyone know Semblance of Sanity?   
> Anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed this first installment and hopefully you will continue to read the sequel.   
> Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. That was a mess. Okay, so this is how it is going to work.  
> 1\. You guys give me a character to react to this new development  
> 2\. I write up the character's reaction and request another one  
> 3\. Once I get through all of the characters tagged, I'll end the story  
> It's all up to who comments!


End file.
